El camino de una Kunoichi
by Elizabeth Jean Hale
Summary: Sakura creía que un ninja era aquel que pasaba por ciertas pruebas y subía de rango, pero pronto comprenderá que se trata de algo más que eso, se trata de los sentimientos.
1. ¡Presentándose: Haruno Sakura!

**CAPÍTULO 1 ¡PRESENTÁNDOSE: HARUNO SAKURA!**

**-Muy bien, quiero que todos hagan silencio, hay una nueva compañera que les quiero presentar –dijo Iruka Sensei a toda la clase. Iruka era maestro en la Academia de Estudiantes Ninja. Ese era el décimo día de clase y alguien nuevo había llegado -. Chicos, ella es Sakura Haruno, quiero que le den la bienvenida.**

**Muy pocos fueron los que le dieron la bienvenida a Sakura, entre ellos estaba Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rubio, alegre y simpático, que siempre "aburría" a los demás, pero con cierto pasado triste.**

**Sakura era una niña de pelo rosa y muy largo, ojos color esmeralda y por cierto también muy simpática.**

**Observó toda la clase con cierta inquietud y vio dos cosas que le gustaron mucho, primero que Naruto le ofrecía amablemente el sentarse a su lado, lo cual ella aceptó, y otra cosa, un chico raro, callado, serio, de expresión perdida. Sakura se sonrojó.**

**-Muy bien Sakura siéntate al lado de Naruto y luego pide los apuntes por favor.**

**-Si, Sensei.**

**Iruka era profesor de historia, y en ese día se dispuso a hablar de los valerosos Hokages que habían existido a lo largo de la historia de la aldea de Konoha.**

**Todos en la clase hacían caso omiso a lo que decía Iruka Sensei.**

**Por ejemplo, Shikamaru observaba las nubes por la ventana, deseaba ser como una de ellas. Ino y otras más no paraban de mirar y suspirar por Sasuke quien le pareció a Sakura un tanto interesante. Hinata, miraba a Naruto y al mismo tiempo escribía lo que se anotaba en el pizarrón. Chouji, comía unas papitas chips.**

**Shino jugaba con un insecto y Kiba mimaba a Akamaru. Tenten conversaba con Neji. Ah! Y me olvidaba de Lee, que era el único que levantaba la mano de tanto en tanto…en fin, es muy larga la lista como para describirlos a todos.**

**El asiento de Naruto y Sakura se encontraba en la parte izquierda del fondo, por lo tanto era un buen lugar para poder conversar, aunque trataría de no pasarse de los límites para no recibir reproches en su casa luego de algún examen.**

**En frente de ella se sentaban Tenten y Neji, a la derecha Shikamaru (que estaba dormido) y Chouji y finalmente atrás Kiba y Shino. No conocía a nadie, no sabía con quien hablar, pero eso no fue problema ya que Naruto fue el primero en presentarse justo cuando tocaba el timbre de salida al patio (para Sakura la hora se había ido rápidamente).**

**-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el Gennin más capacitado de toda Konoha! ¡Y algún día seré Hokage!**

**Varias risas se sintieron alrededor de Naruto.**

**-¿Pero como piensas ser Hokage, cuando ni siquiera sabes hacer un Jutsu Clones de Sombra? –dijo Neji Hyuga con una cínica sonrisa.**

**-Patético, muy patético. –dijo al paso Sasuke. A Sakura le había interesado en un principio pero…odiaba a la gente que trataba mal a los demás solo por no hacer bien algo, o por su forma de ser como ninja.**

**Sakura se pudo dar cuenta de que los ojos de Naruto habían perdido por un momento el brillo de antes, pero de pronto éste dijo:**

**-Si lo que piensan es eso, están muy equivocados, y pronto se los probaré.**

**La mayoría reía y sólo algunos no lo hicieron, Sakura no sabía que decir.**

**-Tranquilo…son unos tontos –dijo Shikamaru y se alejó.**

**Naruto tenía la cabeza baja, pero de pronto empezó a caminar con la cabeza bien en alto. Sí, el sí creía en sí mismo, y eso le gustó a Sakura.**

**Sakura se paro enfrente de él, y pudo darse cuenta de que el chico quedo rojo tomate.**

**-Todavía no me presenté. Soy Sakura Haruno, nací en esta aldea pero nunca me debes de haber visto ya que cuando era pequeña mi madre me envío con una tía que era ninja médico, supuestamente para instruirme. Aprendí mucho pero no podía ser ninja médico sin convertirme antes en gennin y así seguir avanzando hacia un chunnin y un jounnin. Y ese es mi sueño, convertirme en la mejor ninja médico de toda Konoha. –terminó por decir Sakura sonriendo. Naruto pensó que ella también perseguía algo al igual que él.**

**-Jm…pues espero que no intentes ser Hokage, porque contra mí no tendrías oportunidad…-a Sakura no le gustó mucho ese tipo de arrogancias, estaba bien perseguir un sueño, todo mientras no arruines los de los demás. Entonces cuando Sakura se disponía a reprocharle, Naruto le dijo- Aunque pensándolo mejor tu podrías llegar a ser una gran ninja médico y terminar siendo Hokage…**

**Bueno, como a Sakura le había gustado esa insinuación no le dijo nada.**

**Ambos caminaron hacia sus casas, como siempre Naruto hablaba pero Sakura no lo escuchaba.**

**-…Y seré el Hokage…bla bla bla…y voy a hacer que todos se callen…bla bla bla…**

**En la cabeza de Sakura se mezclaban diferentes cosas, la vos de Naruto constantemente hablando, la risa de sus compañeros, lo que Neji había dicho…pero por un momento detuvo sus pensamientos. "Patético, muy patético" esa frase llegó a su cabeza como por arte de magia. ¿Quién la había dicho? Sasuke. Sasuke y Naruto se odiaban. Es que Sasuke era popular, inteligente, atractivo…pero Naruto todo lo contrario.**

**-Bueno, yo vivo en aquella casa –dijo Naruto señalando unos apartamentos -. En realidad una casa no es pero para mí sí.**

**-Ya lo sabía, pero por si no sabías yo vivo aquí.**

**-Sí, por desgracia hay otro que vive cerca. –dijo Naruto mirando hacia atrás. Era Sasuke, quien venía rodeado por algunas chicas incluyendo a Ino.**

**A Sakura le pareció extraño, ella conocía todo de Konoha, en realidad no lo había querido decir pero sabía las situaciones de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, por ejemplo: Naruto, sabía que dentro de él había algo raro, una especie de demonio, que era huérfano y que le encantaba el Ramen (¿?), de Sasuke sabía que su clan había sido acabado por su propio hermano, y que él buscaba venganza. Pero lo que le había parecido extraño es que viviera tan cerca de la casa de Naruto, ya que Sasuke había vivido antes en una parte que sólo era para la familia Uchiha.**

**Sakura sabía esto gracias a que tenía una amiga que siempre le escribía, era una chunnin (un rango mayor al de ella pero aún así eran amigas).**

**-¿Por qué todas están tras él? –dijo muy enojado Naruto.**

**-Bueno, si te pones a pensar lo que importa no es eso. Me imagino que ellas solo están con Sasuke porque lo ven atractivo… -Sakura se calló, seguramente Sasuke la había escuchado ya que luego de ese comentario éste la observó y se quedo así, mirándola mientras las otras chicas murmuraban.**

**-¡¡¡¡FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!!!! –le gritó Ino al ver como miraba a Sasuke.**

**Sakura quedo muy colorada, le dio vergüenza que la llamaran así pero alguien la "defendió":**

**-Cállate.**

**-…-Ino no dijo nada pero luego reacciono- pero, ¡Sasuke!**

**-Sólo cállate. –le respondió Sasuke.**

**Todos, absolutamente todos quedaron en silencio, ni siquiera Naruto supo que decir.**

**Las chicas que estaban al rededor de Sasuke se fueron yendo de a poco sólo se quedo Ino, parada, sola en la calle porque Sasuke ya había entrado a su casa, mirando con cara incierta a Sakura.**

**-Mejor me voy. –dijo Sakura. Se despidió de Naruto y se fue a su casa.**

**Esa noche Naruto estaba muy pensativo.**

**Pensó en muchas cosas.**

**En que no podía hacer el Jutsu Clones de Sombra, en que ninguno de sus compañeros de la Academia lo respetaban (o casi ninguno), en la nueva compañera de clase, y en el episodio de hoy con Sasuke, cuando le dijo a Ino que se callara. Muchas cosas que daban vuelta, y algo que le preocupaba bastante. Ese día había estado entrenando mucho y practicando el Jutsu Clones de Sombra. Lo había estado haciendo porque al otro día sería la prueba principal, que se podía dar sólo tres veces en todo el año, pero el alumno podía elegir si volver a dar la prueba, y si elegía que sí, cuándo.**

**Y esa era su preocupación ya que no podía completar el tan mencionado Jutsu.**

**La prueba consistía en tres partes: resistencia, realización del Jutsu Clones de Sombra y puntería a objetos en específico con armas como shurikens o kunais.**

**Sasuke miraba el techo, tampoco podía dormir. Pensaba en muchas cosas: la venganza, el odio hacia Naruto, esa competencia tonta con él pero que al fin y al cabo daría sus frutos, en Sakura…**

**Detuvo sus pensamientos. No. Sólo tenía un objetivo: matar a Itachi.**

**Ese día al igual que Naruto, Sasuke había entrenado sin respiro, y aunque estaba cansado aún así no tenía sueño.**

**Sakura abrió la heladera. Tenía mucha hambre y estaba muy cansada debido a su entrenamiento. De pronto recordó las palabras de Iruka Sensei: "Recuerden: mañana es la prueba, así que quiero en lo posible que practiquen mucho en este día para dar lo mejor de sí mismos mañana, recuerden que esta prueba será para determinar que luego podrán dar el examen gennin". Naturalmente Sakura había seguido ese consejo, y en esa tarde aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo no se iba a detener.**

**Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Cerró la heladera y miró el reloj de la pared. Las once y media.**

**Sabía que debía dormir para no llegar tarde al día siguiente, pero algo tan fuerte surgió en su corazón, tantas ganas tenía de ir a entrenar que quiso volver al campo de entrenamiento público. Ese día Sakura había observado a todos los chicos de su clase, pero ninguno le habló siquiera ya que cada uno se ocupaba de su entrenamiento.**

**No sabía porque pero debía ir al campo de entrenamiento, no se quería detener, sabía que ese día aún no había demostrado todo lo que tenía dentro. Pero no es que no fuera buena en resistencia o en puntería, su dilema era el Jutsu Clones de Sombra. Lo podía hacer, pero en la prueba se iba a puntuar según la cantidad de clones. Cuantos más clones y mejor hechos más nota tendrías y seguramente te iría mejor en los exámenes.**

**Sakura no lo pensó más y se fue al campo de entrenamiento.**

**Naruto se levantó. Ya que no podía dormir se dispuso a entrenar y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Pero de pronto Iruka lo sorprendió.**

**-Naruto ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? Vamos, vete a dormir que mañana es la prueba.**

**-No, voy a entrenar.**

**-Pero Naruto, por favor, si mañana llegas tarde no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer por ti.**

**-Lo sé, Iruka Sensei, pero quiero entrenar, es que todavía…**

**-No lograste hacer el Jutsu…lo sé, hoy observé a todos y me di cuenta de que tú y Sakura no estaban dando todo de sí mismos. No sé si sería el hecho de que todo el mundo estaba allí o porque les costó pero…**

**-¿Sakura también? ¿No pudo hacer el Jutsu?**

**-Es decir…no es que no lo hiciera pero apenas logró hacer uno y no muy bien…**

**-… ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? Tengo que conseguir una forma para efectuar el Jutsu…**

**Iruka pensó. Luego miró a Naruto y le dijo:**

**-Yo conocí a un chico que tenía los mismos problemas que tú, pero lo solucionó rápido. Naruto, tu chakra es un chakra especial… el Jutsu que te vendría bien en tu caso es el Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra. Pero en este caso, a diferencia del otro, tienes que distribuir tu chakra en los clones, es algo que te puede servir para formar los clones.**

**-…- Naruto quedó en silencio y luego salió corriendo- ¡Gracias Iruka Sensei!**

**-Jm –dijo Iruka con una media sonrisa.**

**Sasuke también se levantó y le dió por ir a caminar, de repente vio a alguien entrenando.**

**-¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra! –dijo Sakura y una copia no muy buena apareció a su lado. -. No puede ser, ¡No me sale!**

**-Si te sale, Sakura – Sakura se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Sasuke, y la verdad es que quedo pasmada.**

**-Sa…sa…sasuke…- dijo tartamudeando.**

**-Que no te quede bien no quiere decir que no te salga.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?**

**-Lo mismo te pregunto.**

**-…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Estoy...entrenando… ¿Y tú?**

**-Jm. Sólo vine a dar una vuelta.**

**-¡Sakura! –se oyó gritar. -¡Que bien que estés entrenando! Te quiero enseñar algo que…-se calló, no había visto a Sasuke.**

**-Naruto… -dijo éste.**

**-Sasuke… ¿Interrumpo algo, Sakura?**

**-No, Naruto, ¿Qué me querías enseñar?**

**-Con él aquí no. –Naruto y Sasuke se miraban fijamente. Se notaba el odio entre ellos. -¿Qué hacías despierto a esta hora?**

**-¿Y tú que hacías?**

**-Yo vine a entrenar ¿Y tú?**

**-Sólo salí a caminar y me encontré con ella.**

**-Pues te puedes ir si quieres.**

**-Está bien…no me dan ganas de estar cerca de un tonto…-Naruto le iba a pegar pero Sakura le agarró el brazo y negó con la cabeza.**

**Luego vieron como Sasuke se iba lentamente.**

**-Naruto, cuéntame ¿Qué me ibas a enseñar? –dijo Sakura para que no se armaran problemas.**

**-Iruka Sensei me dijo que mi chakra era un tanto distinto de los otros, y que el mejor Jutsu que podía hacer era el Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra que supuestamente se trata de dispersar mi chakra en los diferentes clones que quisiera formar.**

**-Sí…a diferencia del ese Jutsu el Jutsu Clones de Sombra sería formar los clones sin necesidad de tener que darles chakra…claro, al darles chakra a los clones van a parecer mucho más verdaderos…**

**-Aunque tengo que ver si me salen los clones con este Jutsu.**

**-Naruto, sé que esta técnica la utilizaras tú pero a mi no me ha ido muy bien con respecto a los clones. Quisiera saber si no te molestaría que yo pudiera utilizar esa…**

**-¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedes usarla Sakura! Esa técnica me la dijo hace un rato Iruka Sensei y aunque fuera mía también te la dejaría usar porque tu…bueno Sakura…creo que tu eres mi amiga y además…- Naruto quedó un poco rojo, no sabía por qué Sakura le caía tan bien, bueno, en realidad si sabía y se lo iba a decir cuando Sakura lo interrumpió al igual que él antes.**

**-¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra! –dijo de pronto Sakura sólo porque esa situación le había parecido incómoda.**

**Luego de la pronunciación del Jutsu y la posición de manos un montón de humo blanco se esparció entre Sakura y Naruto. Ninguno veía nada y ni siquiera sabían si el Jutsu había funcionado.**


	2. ¡Prepárense, comienza la prueba!

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¡PREPÁRENSE, COMIENZA LA PRUEBA!**

**Luego de unos segundos se pudo ver claramente a un clon igual a Sakura y nada parecido a los clones que había hecho antes.**

**-¡Sí! –gritó Sakura de emoción y simplemente abrazó a Naruto.**

**Luego del abrazó quedaron los dos en silencio. Eso fue mucho más incómodo que antes.**

**-Eh… ¡Bien hecho, Sakura! –Fue lo que atinó a decir Naruto- Ahora lo intentaré yo. ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra! –de nuevo apareció el humo y con él la incertidumbre de saber si el Jutsu había salido bien o mal. Nuevamente esperaron unos segundos y para la sorpresa de Naruto a su lado había un clon igual a él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**-¡Jajaja! ¡Sí, me salió! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya verán todos mañana! ¡Jajaja!**

**Naruto saltaba de un lado a otro riendo fuerte y gritando que le había salido el Jutsu y que todos los que creían que no le saldría para el día de la prueba se equivocarían.**

**Sakura miró a Naruto y sonrió, pero al mirar hacía los árboles se pudo dar cuenta de que alguien estaba escondido observándolos. Era Sasuke. A Sakura le pareció extraño, ella había visto cuando Sasuke se había ido y para llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba él debía haber pasado en frente de ellos.**

**Habían dos hipótesis que rápidamente llegaron a la cabeza de Sakura. La primera era que cuando hicieron el Jutsu debido al humo Sasuke aprovechó y pasó por al lado de ellos, o segundo, Sasuke había llegado antes que ella al campo de entrenamiento y la persona con la que había hablado era un clon.**

**Aunque cabían esas dos posibilidades Sakura creyó más en la segunda y en realidad no sabía qué hacer.**

**Podía decirle a Naruto que Sasuke estaba observándolos aunque sería para problemas, o distraerlo e ir a hablar con Sasuke para que se fuera, aunque sabía que seguramente Sasuke no le iba a hacer caso. Pero al final optó por algo un poco más eficaz.**

**Haciéndose la tonta, Sakura hizo un clon con la excusa perfecta del entrenamiento y ese clon se encargó de distraer a Naruto, mientras ella se iba con Sasuke.**

**-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si te ve Naruto…-Sakura se calló ya que pudo ver claramente que con quien estaba hablando era un clon ya que este se deshizo en cuanto Sakura le habló.**

**Claro. Sasuke estaba jugando con ella. Bueno, al menos es lo que quería pensar.**

**Sakura observó detenidamente entre los árboles. También observó a su clon con Naruto, en realidad le había quedado muy bien.**

**Sintió un ruido detrás de ella y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Entonces vio claramente a Sasuke, aunque dudo de si era él o uno de sus clones.**

**-Jm. ¿Qué te pareció mi clon? –dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, pero una de esas sonrisas que demuestran superioridad de algún modo.**

**-¿Cuál, el de hace un rato o éste? –dijo Sakura y decididamente tomó su kunai y se lo tiró a Sasuke y efectivamente se trataba de un clon.**

**-¿Cómo es que supiste que era un clon? –dijo Sasuke saliendo de un costado.**

**-Pues…en realidad no lo sabía pero supuse que si este último eras tú realmente te moverías al ver que te lanzaría el kunai.**

**-Jm…-fue lo único que "dijo" Sasuke, como siempre.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que si te ve Naruto se puede enojar y…**

**-¿Qué va a hacer, asustarme con uno de sus patéticos clones? Es decir, clon. Hasta ahora sólo he visto un clon, y no creo que pueda hacer más.**

**-Ya veremos… -Sakura se dio media vuelta y pensó en lo tan creído que era Sasuke. Sí, Sakura no iba a dejar que ese Uchiha hablara así.**

**Naruto y Sakura estuvieron entrenando hasta las doce y media y no quisieron seguir ya que no les quedaba mucho chakra y no querían gastarlo por completo porque seguramente no les daría el tiempo como para recuperar el chakra durante la noche.**

**Al amanecer Sakura se levantó un poco cansada. A pesar de sólo haber estado entrenando hasta las doce y media de la noche, luego de venir a la casa se acostó a la una y pico, ya que estaba ansiosa.**

**Lo mismo pasó con Naruto, pero este se acostó en seguida ya que no tenía porque preocuparse.**

**La mañana llegó rápido, al menos para Sakura. Pero aunque no quisiera debía levantarse e ir a la academia.**

**Por un momento pensó en todo lo que había entrenado el día anterior por la tarde y en lo poco que había avanzado, pero luego pensó en el poco rato que había estado entrenando con Naruto y se dio cuenta de que había logrado hacer el Jutsu en menos de una hora.**

**Naruto se levantó. Estaba un poco cansado pero se sentía bien al darse cuenta de que tenía buenas reservas de chakra. Se sirvió un poco de leche y luego de eso, aunque la combinación no fuera muy buena, se sirvió un tazón de Ramen.**

**-Este es el mejor desayuno que un ninja debería tomar. –luego de decir eso en voz alta tomó primeramente la leche y sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia el plato de Ramen.**

**Sasuke estaba aún en la cama y observaba por la ventana. Claramente se veía un cielo azul y limpio, es decir sin ningún tipo de nube. Aunque hacía un poco de frío la mañana era perfecta.**

**Sasuke se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a mirar el cielo, en todo caso eso se lo dejaba a Shikamaru.**

**Hinata caminaba despacio cuando vio salir a Naruto de su casa.**

**-Hola Hinata.**

**-Na…Na…Naruto…hola…-dijo Hinata tartamudeando y sonrojándose -… ¿Podría…acompañarte? –se animó a preguntar.**

**-Estaría bien pero voy a buscar a Sakura.**

**Hinata bajó la mirada, pero la volvió a subir al ver a Sakura acercarse.**

**-¡Hola, Naruto! ¡Hinata, hola! –dijo Sakura alegremente luego de ver a Hinata- ¿Estuviste entrenando para la prueba?**

**-Sí…-dijo Hinata con una media sonrisa.**

**-Me alegro entonces, espero que te vaya bien.**

**Hinata pudo ver que Sakura era un tanto amable y también simpática. Por un momento pensó que le convenía ser amiga de ella para acercarse a Naruto. Pero ese pensamiento no era correcto y simplemente dijo:**

**-Que tengas suerte…**

**Los tres caminaron rumbo a la academia. Naruto y Sakura conversaban animadamente sin ser por Hinata que oía algo acerca de que todos se sorprenderían al ver lo que ellos dos habían hecho.**

**De pronto quedaron en silencio al ver a Sasuke contra una columna observándolos.**

**Sakura siguió caminando y cuando pasaron cerca de Sasuke dijo:**

**-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? –era raro que Sakura lo hubiera llamado por su apellido.**

**-Mejor apúrense porque si no llegarán tarde.**

**-¿Y a ti qué te preocupa si llegamos tarde? –le dijo Naruto.**

**-Lo mismo que te preocuparía si yo no fuera hoy a la academia. –Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía razón. Naruto quería demostrarles a todos lo que había logrado y si Sasuke no se presentaba ese día se decepcionaría.**

**Sakura empezó a caminar y detrás de ella también lo hizo Naruto y Hinata, y sorprendentemente Sasuke caminaba a la par de ellos tres.**

**Ya nadie hablaba. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que llegaron a la academia, lo cual fue una alegría para Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, ya que la situación era un poco tensa.**

**-Muy bien chicos, espero que hayan entrenado –dijo Iruka Sensei sonriendo como siempre –sólo les pido que por favor den lo mejor de sí mismos y que no se decepcionen si no les va bien.**

**-Naruto, eso va para ti. –le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, que esta vez estaba sentado en el banco de enfrente al de Naruto y Sakura.**

**-Mejor cállate, Uchiha. –dijo Sakura que de ahora en adelante cada vez que estuviera enojada a causa de él le llamaría por su apellido.**

**Todos en la clase escucharon lo que Sasuke y Sakura dijeron y un gran murmullo se apoderó de la clase.**

**-Está bien chicos, silencio. Sakura, Sasuke. Salgan de la clase por favor.**

**-Pero...**

**-Lo siento Sakura pero cuando alguien se meta contigo o con un amigo lo mejor es callarte. Recuerda: el ninja ataca sólo cuando es de suma importancia, cuando su vida o la vida de alguien está en peligro. –dijo Iruka Sensei seriamente lo cual ocurría de vez en cuando.**

**-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos aquí afuera? –dijo Sasuke.**

**-Hablen. Traten de hablar como personas civilizadas.**

**Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la clase hacia el pasillo y Sasuke se apoyó en contra de una pared, mientras que Sakura se quedó parada de brazos cruzados observándolo.**

**-¿Por qué tratas así a Naruto?**

**-¿Y tú por qué lo tratas así?**

**-¿Siempre respondes con la pregunta del otro?**

**Sasuke se calló. No quería hablar, y mucho menos con ella.**

**-No sé por qué tratas mal a Naruto. Él no te ha hecho nada. Es la persona más buena que he conocido en esta academia.**

**Acto seguido Sakura se fue muy enojada aunque disimulando hacia la clase.**

**-¿Ya hablaron?**

**-Sí…-apenas dijo Sakura.**

**-Bueno…estaba diciendo…-Iruka se calló al ver a Sasuke entrar a la clase -…como dije antes, estaba diciendo que la prueba va a consistir en tres partes y que en el patio explicaré cada una de ellas.**

**Una vez en el patio, todos estaban ansiosos por saber cómo les iría.**

**-Bien. Explicaré la primera parte la cual se trata de resistencia. En esta primera parte deberán dar vueltas alrededor de todo el patio, sin detenerse. Tienen que dar la mayor cantidad de vueltas que les sea posible. Lo harán todos juntos y mis compañeros me ayudarán a evaluarlos. Si les sirve conversar para distraerse, está bien, pero no corran a paso de hormiga. Y casi me olvidaba, el que haga trampa diciendo que corrió una cantidad x de vueltas y no fue así, se le anulará la prueba sin posibilidad alguna de poder darla en todo el año.**

**Luego de ese gran discurso muchos quedaron un poco pensativos. No estaban tan contentos.**

**-Muy bien… ¡Empiecen! –gritó Iruka Sensei y luego de eso todos comenzaron a correr alrededor del patio.**

**Ya iban diez vueltas cuando Sakura comenzó a cansarse.**

**-¡Sakura! ¡No te rindas aún! –gritó Naruto quién también estaba cansado pero obviamente no se rendiría.**

**-No puedo más, Naruto…**

**-¡No, Sakura, tienes que seguir corriendo! ¿Recuerdas el plan de anoche o ya te olvidaste?**

**De repente Sakura recordó claramente lo que Naruto y ella habían hablado. Se les había ocurrido una técnica para no cansarse en la prueba de resistencia. Si bien debían usar chakra sólo usarían lo necesario.**

**-¡Sí, lo recuerdo! ¿Lo hacemos?**

**-¡Sí! –dijo Naruto y los dos hicieron una posición de manos mientras corrían para juntar chakra.**

**Sakura envió la pequeña cantidad de chakra juntado hacia sus piernas al igual que Naruto.**

**-¡Está funcionando! –gritó de emoción Sakura.**

**Lo que se les había ocurrido la noche anterior era una táctica que fuera permitida en la prueba y que les sirviera para no cansarse en seguida durante la primera parte de resistencia. Ellos debían juntar chakra y tratar de concentrar una cantidad necesaria en sus piernas lo cual les permitiría poder correr sin sentir algún tipo de dolor debido al esfuerzo.**

**-Bueno…a mí…no me está sirviendo…mucho…-dijo agitado Naruto.**

**El problema de Naruto era que él no tenía tan buen dominio de chakra, es decir, no podía manejarlo tan bien y llevarlo hacia el lugar de su cuerpo requerido. Pero Sakura a diferencia de Naruto, poseía un mayor control de chakra lo que le servía muy bien en esta prueba.**

**Luego de unos minutos se detuvo la prueba e Iruka Sensei comenzó a hablar:**

**-Muy bien, pasaré a decir la cantidad de vueltas de cada uno:**

**Chouji Akimichi: cinco.**

**Shikamaru Nara: siete y media.**

**Ten-Ten: nueve.**

**Hinata Hyuga: diez.**

**Kiba Inuzuca: diez.**

**Shino Aburame: once.**

**Ino Yamanaka: once.**

**Kankuro: once.**

**Temari: doce.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: trece.**

**Sakura Haruno: trece.**

**Gaara Sabaku: trece.**

**Rock Lee: trece.**

**Neji Hyuga: catorce.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: catorce.**

**Sakura no podía creer haber podido hacer trece vueltas y mucho menos Naruto, quién estaba sonriendo, a pesar de no haber podido superar al Uchiha.**

**-Bueno, creo que hay dos que podrían haber corrido más…- dijo Iruka y de inmediato todas las miradas fueron hacia donde se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji. Obviamente Chouji como siempre comía unas papitas chips y Shikamaru estaba cruzado de brazos y observaba a todos con una mirada de esas que quieren decir "que fastidio".**

**-Aún así creo que les fue bastante bien. Bueno, ahora pasaremos a la segunda parte de la prueba: ¡Puntería!**

**-En esto me va a ir muy mal.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura? ¡Todavía tenemos dos ases bajo la manga!**

**-Sí, pero…**

**-¡Pero nada! ¡Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto no se rendirán, no señor!**

**Sakura sonrió. Al mirar a un costado vio que Sasuke la observaba. No supo porqué pero quedo colorada. "¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Acaso Sasuke me está empezando a…" tuvo que detener sus pensamientos porque ya se había formado una larga fila para empezar la segunda parte de la prueba.**

**-Lo que tienen que hacer es esto. Sacarán un kunai y un shuriken y se lo tiraran al tronco de allá- dijo Iruka señalando a un tronco viejo que había a una distancia de 20 metros aproximadamente.**

**Sakura no sabía por qué pero se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué la miraba de aquella manera? Aún así a Sakura no le molestaba mucho como parecía.**

**A Sasuke le gustaba hacer eso con Sakura. Mirarla y ver como ella se ponía nerviosa. Pero Sakura, adivinando esto, decidió hacer algo que sabía le iba a costar por más fácil que pudiera ser.**


	3. La caída de Ino y la confesión de Sakura

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA CAÍDA DE INO Y LA CONFESIÓN DE SAKURA**

**Sakura se acercó a Sasuke con una mirada de esas que él mismo le echaba a ella y le dijo justo en el oído.**

**-Suerte… -su voz sonó como un susurro lejano. Sasuke quedó inmediatamente sorprendido y su cara lo demostraba.**

**-¿Qué le dijiste? –le dijo Naruto con cara de desconfianza cuando ésta se acercó.**

**-Nada.**

**Sin esperar a que Naruto le dijera algo, Sakura se encaminó a formar fila poniéndose al final. Naruto se puso delante de ella y Sasuke, sin permiso, delante de Naruto.**

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-…-Sasuke no le respondió y a Naruto ya no le importaba lo que hiciera, así que simplemente se calló.**

**Uno a uno, fueron pasando, hasta que le tocó el turno a Sasuke.**

**Sacó su kunai y observó atentamente al viejo tronco y sin más tiró dándole justo en el medio de una marca que tenía. Luego hizo lo mismo con el shuriken con los mismos resultados que antes.**

**Todas las chicas suspiraron y miraron de alguna forma a Sasuke "babeando".**

**Sasuke hizo una de sus tantas sonrisas cínicas y observó a Naruto, pues ya era su turno de tirar.**

"**¡Sé que puedes, Naruto, lo sé!" dijo Sakura animando mentalmente a Naruto, y pareciera que este se hubiera dado cuenta ya que antes de tirar la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, una de esas que valen más que mil palabras.**

**Naruto midió la distancia y fuerza que debía de usar en el lanzamiento. Tiró primero su kunai y luego su shuriken con el resultado igual al de Sasuke.**

**-¡Bien hecho, Naruto! –y no supo si era porque Sasuke estaba allí que decidió besar a Naruto en la mejilla.**

**-Eh, gracias, Sakura. –dijo un poco apenado Naruto, dándose cuenta de que todos los miraban.**

**La cara de Sasuke denotaba cierta molestia que rápidamente se disipó en su rostro, pero ya era tarde, Sakura había detectado esa expresión.**

**-…Y finalmente: Haruno Sakura.**

**Sakura tragó saliva y con expresión temblorosa dio un paso al frente.**

**-Suerte…-sintió que alguien le hablaba al oído y era nada más y nada menos que…Naruto, quien estaba casi tan nervioso como ella.**

**Sakura estiró su brazo con un shuriken. A pesar de que su arma preferida eran los kunai, está vez quiso variar ya que todos empezaban por ésta arma que era más fácil de utilizar por su punta.**

**Sakura sintió a sus compañeros murmurar. Necesitaba silencio. No podía concentrarse de aquella forma.**

**-¡Por favor! ¡Hagan silencio! -dijo de pronto y absolutamente todos se callaron, hasta Naruto –Bien, es ahora o nunca ¡KYAAAAAAAA! –gritó fuertemente y lanzó su shuriken, pero para sorpresa de todos no sólo era su shuriken el que lanzaba, además estaba lanzando su kunai.**

**El kunai dio en el tronco y el shuriken no.**

**-Ay, que lástima, Sakura. Pero tú deberías de saber que era muy arriesgado hacer eso.**

**-No.**

**-¿No?**

**-No. Si yo tiraba de a uno hubiera sido arriesgado. Siempre supe que tenía mala puntería y que al tirar un shuriken o kunai casi siempre le daba a lo que estuviera a unos centímetros de mi objetivo. Por eso, si tiraba dos a la vez me serviría ya que, si no le daba al tronco con un arma, le daría con la otra.**

**Ese era el as bajo la manga del que hablaba Naruto. Él a diferencia de Sakura no tenía tan mala puntería pero ella sí. Por lo tanto idearon este plan que salió a la perfección, pero aún habría que saber que pensaba Iruka Sensei acerca de esto.**

**-…me hubiera gustado ver si realmente podías darle al tronco sólo dependiendo de un arma y tu puntería –muchas de las chicas se rieron incluyendo a Hinata -…pero en realidad, tu táctica fue digna de un ninja. Me atrevería a decir de un jounnin., quién para proteger la Aldea debe de recurrir a las más insólitas ideas.**

**Todos se sorprendieron. Sí, Iruka Sensei había reconocido su táctica "insólita". Obviamente, el silencio fue interrumpido por quién más que Naruto.**

**-¡Sí, Sakura! ¡Lo hiciste!**

**Sakura y Naruto estaban contentos, pero no confiados ya que faltaba aún la mejor parte de toda la prueba.**

**-He visto muy buenas actuaciones y me alegro por ello, pero ahora llegó el momento de la tercera parte de la prueba.**

**Varias caras denotaron nerviosismo, incluyendo por supuesto a Sakura y Naruto.**

**Obviamente también había aquellos que no estaban para nada preocupados. Entre ellos, Sasuke, que con la misma sonrisa cínica, se disponía a ejecutar su Jutsu Clones de Sombra. "El mismo arrogante de siempre, pero es tan ¿Lindo?" dijo la inner de Sakura.**

**Sasuke se paró con las piernas separadas entre sí e hizo la posición de manos habitual.**

**-¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra! –gritó con fuerza y cuatro clones perfectos se posicionaron a los costados.**

**-¡Ay, Sasuke, eres asombroso! –dijo Ino, que se disponía a abrazarlo cuando Sakura "sin querer" le metió el pie lo que hizo que Ino cayera de boca al piso y terminara muy ensuciada debido al polvo del suelo.**

**Luego de esta acción, Sakura se sintió mal, ya que vio como todos se reían de Ino, incluyendo a Sasuke.**

**-Patético, muy patético.**

**Sakura quedó observando a Sasuke. Esa expresión ya la había oído antes. Sí, la había oído el día anterior, cuando Naruto dijo que iba a ser Hokage, él se burló de sus sueños y Naruto se había sentido mal.**

**Y ahora eso le pasaba a Ino. Todos se burlaban. Todos menos Naruto, quién era el único que se había dispuesto ayudar a Ino además de Iruka Sensei.**

**-Debería darles vergüenza…-dijo Naruto sentenciando a todos, y con una mirada de enojo le dijo a Sakura: -A ti también debería darte vergüenza…**

**Sakura no sabía qué hacer o decir. Sólo se quedó en blanco. Pero antes de que decidiera correr tras Naruto, alguien la detuvo.**

"**¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Tengo que alcanzar a Naruto!" fue lo que le dijo su inner quien era la que realmente decía lo que pensaba, era su conciencia, o mejor dicho, algo más que su conciencia, era como una persona. Pero a pesar de tener esa virtud también tenía un defecto el cual era que a pesar de que su inner tuviera una idea fija de hacer o decir algo, ella en realidad no lo hacía.**

**-No puedo creer que te juntes con ese tonto –le dijo al oído Sasuke. Pero está vez Sakura estaba dispuesta a actuar, no sabía que le había pasado, pero debía solucionarlo.**

**Naruto acompañó a Ino hasta la enfermería de la academia.**

**-Naruto. Hazme el favor de quedarte con Ino, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza y yo no puedo quedarme.**

**-Tranquilo, Iruka Sensei. Me quedaré.**

"**No puedo creer que Sakura haya hecho algo así, aunque si lo pienso, en realidad fue sólo ayer que la conocí. No puedo ser tan confiado" pensó amargamente Naruto, creyendo que lo que antes había pensado, que había encontrado una amiga verdadera, ya no existía o mejor dicho nunca había existido.**

**Ino estaba sentada un poco mareada y con una bolsa de hielo en la frente.**

**-¡Naruto! –Le gritó Sakura desde el marco de la puerta -¡Lo siento! ¡No sé que me pasó, perdón!**

**-¡La pudiste haber lastimado!**

**-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento!**

**-De nada sirve pedir perdón. Si ella se hubiera lastimado…**

**-Por favor…hagan silencio, me duele la cabeza… -pidió Ino.**

**-Mejor salgamos –dijo Naruto.**

**Afuera…**

**-Sé que me equivoqué pero eso fue por…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Fue por… -Sakura no podía decirlo.**

**-¡Habla!**

**-Fue porque estoy celosa…porque… ¡Porque me gusta Sasuke!**

**Naruto no supo qué decir. Sólo se quedó atónito frente a semejante confesión.**

**Sakura, la chica que le caía tan bien gustaba de su enemigo, de la persona que le amargaba de alguna forma sus días en la academia.**

**Sakura, la que le empezó a…**

**-¡Naruto, lo siento!**

**-No…tú…no pasa nada. Si te gusta está bien, pero no lastimes a los demás… -eso fue lo único que dijo y Sakura pensó que desde ese momento su relación iba a ser muy diferente.**

**-Iré a pedirle disculpas a Ino.**

"**Que tonta he sido, no debí decirle que Sasuke me gustaba." Le dijo su inner.**

**Sakura pensó mientras iba entrando a la enfermería. Eso de que le gustaba Sasuke cambiaría. Claro, ella apenas lo conocía así que era imposible que le gustara. ¿Cómo le puede gustar a alguien una persona que había visto una o dos veces? ¿Amor a primera vista? Eso ni siquiera existía para ella.**

**-¿Sakura?**

**-Sí, soy yo. Siento mucho lo que hice Ino. Yo no quería, tú…**

**-Soy muy tonta. Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Mi forma de actuar es estúpida pero no puedo manejarlo. Yo quiero a Sasuke y por eso actúo tan estúpidamente. Sí yo hubiera sido tú, hubiera hecho lo mismo. No tienes que pedir perdón.**

**-Pero te pude haber lastimado peor…**

**-No importa. Un ninja no puede estar haciendo las tonterías que yo hago… -Ino bajó su cabeza avergonzada.**

**-¡Pero tú no eres sólo un ninja, eres una persona, que tiene derecho a demostrar lo que siente! No puedes esconderlo y eso no debería avergonzarte. A diferencia de ti, yo no puedo decir varias veces lo que pienso. Es una virtud que tienes y debes aprovecharla.**

**-…pues, creo que tienes razón…**

**-Entonces me gustaría que siguieras siendo así, es bueno saber que no eres falsa y dices lo que piensas. Perdón, Ino, por haberte hecho eso.**

**-Te perdono, Sakura, pero apresúrate o no podrás dar la tercera parte de la prueba.**

**-Ahora que lo pienso, por mi culpa no podrás hacer el Jutsu para la prueba.**

**-Tranquila. Iruka Sensei me dijo que descansara y que si quería después podía hacer la prueba.**

**-Entonces, me quedó tranquila. Pero ahora me voy –dijo finalmente Sakura yéndose.**

**-¡Ah, pero no creas que por lo que aquí hablamos te trataré así cuando estés cerca de Sasuke! –le gritó Ino sonriendo como toda una rival.**

**Sakura se paró cerca de Naruto y éste no le dijo nada. Iruka Sensei la había visto pero para su sorpresa se quedó callado.**

**-Sólo formen la cantidad que puedan, traten de no forzar los clones porque sino no les saldrán.**

**Todos asintieron y comenzaron uno a uno a pasar y hacer el Jutsu.**

**Finalmente llegó el turno de Sakura.**

**-¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra! –Iruka se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba usando una técnica digna de un jounnin. Si bien sabía que él mismo le había dicho esa técnica a Naruto, en realidad no creía que le fuese a servir, pero valía la pena intentar, y por lo visto a su amiga le había servido.**

**-Vaya…**

**-Genial…**

**-¿Cómo lo hizo?**

**-Fantástico…**

**Esas fueron algunas expresiones y a pesar de que Sakura hizo cinco clones, ella podría haber hecho más, y Naruto lo sabía, pero Sakura no quería opacarlo porque ese sería su "momento de gloria".**

**Naruto sonrió tiernamente. Lo que había pensado antes no era verdad, sí, Sakura podría haberse hecho ver por todos, sobretodo porque en la noche anterior ella había logrado hacer máximo nueve clones y Naruto ocho. Sin embargo sólo hizo cuatro y Naruto supo por qué. Primero, para hacer uno más que los que había hecho Sasuke y segundo, para dejarle lo mejor a su amigo Naruto. Y él iba a apreciar esto.**

**-Muy bien, Sakura. Es la segunda vez que logras impresionarme. Ahora te toca a ti, Naruto.**

**Todos estaban en silencio esperando ver alguna tontería de parte de él. Pero no lo lograrían ver.**

**-¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra! –todos se sorprendieron. De nuevo esa técnica, la técnica de un jounnin. Aunque algunos se impresionaron, debían ver si el Jutsu había funcionado. Una humareda se esparció entre todos, ya nadie veía a nadie. Algunos comenzaron a mover los brazos para intentar sacar el humo blanco que los envolvía. Cuando lo hicieron, claramente se pudo ver al Naruto original junto con otros diez quienes sonreían de brazos cruzados.**

**Todos quedaron sorprendidos incluyendo a Sakura, que sabía que él no había podido hacer la noche anterior más de ocho. Si bien Naruto también se había sorprendido, trató de disimular, y luego de eso, muchos fueron los que elogiaron a Naruto.**

**-¡Muy bien, Naruto! –a Sakura no le importó lo que le hubiera dicho antes. Ella había comenzado a querer al rubio y por eso lo abrazó. No sabía que le había pasado pero… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Sentía nervios en el estómago? ¿Por qué?**

**-Naruto, sabía que lo lograrías –dijo Iruka apartándolos viendo que todos observaban a Naruto y Sakura.**

**Iruka revolvió el pelo de Naruto y sonrió alegremente.**

**-Creo que alguien debería pedirte disculpas –dijo Sakura seriamente observando a Neji y Sasuke.**

**Los dos se dieron vuelta sin decir nada. Era obvio que no le pedirían perdón a Naruto.**

**-Que arrogantes…-Sakura miró a un costado y vio a Hinata conversando con Naruto.**

**-Te…te felicito…Naruto.**

**Sakura se dio cuenta al instante. ¡A Hinata le gustaba Naruto!**

**Se dio cuenta por su expresión. Cuando hablaba con Naruto tartamudeaba, se sonrojaba y cuando lo miraba a los ojos le daba muchísima vergüenza. Intentó disimular la cara de desagrado y aunque quiso, no pudo. Sasuke la estaba mirando y perfectamente había captado esa expresión.**

**-Bueno, Naruto, ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?**

**-Claro. ¿Quieres venir, Hinata?**

**-Yo…**

**-Claro que no. Nosotros no iremos por el mismo camino, es que…tengo que pasar por…el Ramen Ichiraku.**

**-¡¿En serio?!**

**-Sí, quiero festejar comiendo por primera vez allí. Me dijeron que es un muy buen lugar.**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero, Hinata podría venir…**

**-¡No! Es decir…me imagino que tiene algo que hacer…**

**-No, en realidad…**

**-¡Entonces decidido! ¡Comeremos Ramen!**

**Por fa dejen sus comentarios se los agradecería!!!**


	4. El equipo 7

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL EQUIPO 7**

Hinata, Sakura y Naruto se dirigían al Ramen Ichiraku. Sakura estaba un tanto molesta. Hacía unos minutos atrás se había dado cuenta de que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto. Se sentía raro aquello. Es decir, en lugar de ponerse contenta de que su amigo tenía alguien que lo quería, se ponía mal. No triste, más bien le daba "cosa" verlos juntos. Aún así ella no quería arruinar nada entre ellos así que trató de no conversar mucho, de dejarle la mayor parte a Hinata, aunque de por sí sabía que ésta era muy tímida.

Se sintió mal al recordar que antes le había hablado un tanto mal a Hinata. "Ella no tiene la culpa" pensó con un poquito de tristeza.

-¡Ya llegamos!

Ese gritó la transportó a la realidad. La sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

Justamente ese gritó de Naruto anunciaba que habían acabado de llegar al puesto Ramen Ichiraku, tan querido por Naruto, según había notado Sakura.

-¡Queremos Ramen!

-¡Tres órdenes de Ramen saliendo! -dijo Teuchi, el chef del Ramen Ichiraku. De pronto, una jovencita, seguramente hija de éste, salió con una bandeja y tres humeantes tazones de Ramen.

No se hicieron esperar las frases "disfrútenlo" o "buen provecho", simplemente se abalanzaron sobre los tazones.

-¡Itadakimasu! -repitieron los tres. (significa algo a si como "a comer")

Luego de la comida, salieron lentamente del Ramen Ichiraku. Lentamente digo, porque Naruto se había comido como cinco tazones de esos, y hasta le dolía caminar.

-¡¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos en la sombra de aquel árbol?! -dijo Naruto que no daba más.

-Sí -dijeron al unísono Sakura y Hinata.

Conversaron de todo un poco, Sakura no hablaba, y Hinata notó que su presencia no era muy querida por ésta. Naruto obviamente habló acerca de su gran técnica, y Sakura sin querer para bajarle los ánimos tuvo que golpearlo en el hombro, pero con delicadeza. De pronto la cara de Naruto se transformó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dentro de dos semanas...

-¿Dentro de dos semanas qué?

-Me acordé, dentro de dos semanas se formarán los equipos...

El silencio los envolvió. Hinata y Naruto habían olvidado por completo lo que había dicho Iruka Sensei los primeros días de clase. Claro que suponían que Sakura no lo sabía ya que ella había llegado a la Academia unos días más tarde.

-¿Qué equipos?

-Tú no estabas cuando Iruka Sensei lo dijo. Él dijo que luego de la prueba se elegirían grupos de tres estudiantes y un jounnin para pasar a la prueba gennin.

Sakura entendió lo que Naruto le decía. El primer día de clase, antes de entrar, Iruka le había enseñado las pruebas que se harían durante el año.

-Con que grupos de tres eh...

-Sí...bueno, a lo mejor, tenemos suerte y nos toca juntos...

Esa idea no le cayó muy bien a Sakura, pero era una posibilidad que se podía dar.

**Días después en casa de Sasuke...**

Sasuke estaba sentado en frente a su ventana y miraba la calle desierta. Eran casi las tres del jueves y ya habían pasado seis días desde la prueba. En esos dos últimos días se había preocupado bastante por esos dos, Naruto y Sakura. Ya los consideraba sus rivales, aunque acerca de Sakura lo estaba pensando.

"Creí que era fuerte, pero su única virtud es su inteligencia, no debería tomarla como una rival, no está a mi altura" pensó asqueado Sasuke, lo cual era raro, pero es que cuando esa pelirosa se interponía algo friccionaba en su cabeza.

Últimamente Sakura había cambiado su relación con éste, saludándolo y hablándole de vez en cuando.

-Se está pareciendo a Ino y las otras...-dijo aún mas asqueado.

Sasuke salió a la calle, pero de pronto se escondió detrás de un árbol. Era a Sakura a la que veía. También estaba Naruto.

Quiso escuchar su conversación, se los veía claramente pero estaban del otro lado de la calle, apenas sí se oía algo. Lo único que podía usar era...su Sharingan.

No. Sería una locura utilizar su Sharingan para saber de su conversación. Aunque, quizás no...

Sasuke intentó leer sus labios. Y lo logró.

-Naruto, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso de que...me gustaba Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó medio tonto luego de escucharlo. ¿Sakura, enamorada de él?

No, imposible. Sakura era como Naruto. Ya desde el principio hubo un roce entre los dos, no podía ser cierto aquello.

Sasuke siguió leyendo sus labios.

-¿Qué...qué pasa con eso, Sakura-Chan?

-A mí...Sasuke...bueno...a mi me gustaría que me ayudaras con Sasuke...

Esa frase le cayó como balde de agua fría al pobre de Naruto. Sakura le pedía que la ayudara con su rival.

-Yo...está bien Sakura, te ayudaré.

Naruto no podía decirle que no. Ahora ella era su amiga. Su única amiga.

Pero pronto Naruto descubriría que le iba a ser casi imposible cumplir con su palabra.

Una semana pasó lentamente llegando así el día tan esperado por todos.

-Tranquilos, por favor. Quiero que hagan silencio, sé que están un poco nerviosos pero...

-¿Quieres decir los grupos de una vez por todas?

-Eh...ok, Sasuke, tranquilo -dijo Iruka algo nervioso con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime-. Entonces creo que no formaré más expectativas y los diré.

Ante la mirada de todos, Iruka tomó una carpeta verde y la abrió, sacando así de ella una hoja donde se podía ver al trasluz la escritura.

-¡Ya verás, frente de marquesina, Sasuke estará en mi equipo!

-¿A sí? ¡Eso ya lo veremos...eh...Ino-puerca! -dijo pensando rápidamente un insulto. Sakura se dio cuenta inmediatamente después de haber cometido su estúpido error. Como quien dice Sakura...pues, ¡Había admitido gustar de Sasuke! Y obviamente que Ino no se iba a quedar callada.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces te gusta Sasuke!

Varias cabezas se voltearon a ver a Sakura. Incluso Naruto y Sasuke la miraban. Fue lo más vergonzoso.

-Eh...no...yo...

Nadie necesitaba en esa clase ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que afirmativamente Sakura gustaba de Sasuke. Y cuando eso iba a ser reprochado por Ino, alguien interrumpió la conversación.

-Bueno, bueno, chicos. Tranquilos -dijo Iruka salvando a Sakura-. Escuchen: diré los grupos:...

Iruka fue diciendo los diferentes grupos hasta llegar al séptimo.

-¡Equipo 7 liderado por Hatake Kakashi: Haruno Sakura -en ese momento, Sakura alzó su cabeza- Uzumaki Naruto -Naruto hizo lo mismo y observó expectante- y finalmente...Uchiha Sasuke!

Un murmullo se expandió por toda la clase. "Esa frente de marquesina" se dijo a sí misma Ino.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y viceversa.

La actitud de Sakura era la de una persona totalmente sorprendida. Jamás hubiera pensado que le tocaría con...pues, con Sasuke.

-¡Equipo 8 liderado por Sarutobi Azuma: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru!

Los tres se observaron entre sí. "Ay, no. ¡Me ha tocado un par de tontos, dattebayo!" dijo furiosa Ino mirando a Sakura.

"Je je, ¡Shannaro!" dijo felizmente Sakura por su "triunfo".

-¡Equipo 9 liderado por Maito Gai: TenTen, Hyuga Neji y Rock Lee!

-¡Sí! -fue lo que dijo Lee con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba y su sonrisa con un centelleo, la típica pose de "soy cool".

Neji lo miró y luego de eso su comentario fue el típico.

-Que tonto.

TenTen miró a Neji. "En verdad me tocó con él..."

-¡Equipo 10 liderado por Yuuhi Kurenai: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

Kiba observó a Hinata y pudo ver un poco de desilusión.

-¿Te sucede algo, Hinata?

-N-no, e-estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-S-sí -dijo Hinata, como casi siempre tartamudeando.

-Bueno, ahí tienen los grupos. Cada grupo tendrá que venir y fijarse en esta lista -dijo Iruka pegando una hoja contra el pizarrón -. Aquí les dirá cuando han de encontrarse con su, de ahora en adelante, Sensei. Pueden fijarse y luego marcharse. Adiós y suerte.

Y sin esperar, Iruka salió del aula, mientras todos se acercaban a ver la lista.

-Con que Kakashi Hatake...-dijo Sasuke.

-Sí...tenemos que venir esta tarde a las tres al campo de entrenamiento 7... -dijo Sakura maldiciéndose a sí misma por quedar sonrojada.

-¡Vaya, Sakura! ¡Sabía que estaríamos juntos!

Hinata escuchó esa expresión de parte de Naruto y sintió un poquito de tristeza. Kiba, que la observaba constantemente sabía por qué.

-Hinata...

Sakura se dio vuelta para hablar con Ino, entonces vio a Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿Sucede algo?

-No, Sakura-Chan, n-nada.

-Yo...yo sé porque estás así. ¿Te gusta Naruto verdad?

Hinata quedó azul. Parecía que no respiraba.

-¡S-S-Sa-k-k-ur-r-a Ch-Ch-Chan! -dijo más que nerviosa Hinata, tartamudeando peor que antes.

-Tranquila, nadie me escuchó. Mira, hoy, a las cinco, quiero verte en el campo de entrenamiento...-dijo Sakura fijándose en la lista -...en el campo de entrenamiento 10, donde es que te toca entrenar. Seguramente en esa hora estarás libre y podremos hablar.

-P-p-pero...

-Pero nada. Te espero.

Hinata no sabía que decir. Para colmo ahora le costaba más que nunca decir algo.

Sakura se dio vuelta y para no preocuparla, para que ella no piense que le iba a decir algo malo, le sonrió y se despidió, corriendo tras Ino, quien bufaba por los resultados de los equipos.

-¡Hola...!

-¡Frente de marquesina! -dijo súbitamente Ino. Se notaba su enojo. Pero de una mirada de odio pasó a una mirada de amor (corazoncitos en los ojos XD)

-¡Sasuke! Es una lástima que no nos hubiese tocado juntos ¿Verdad?

Sasuke ni siquiera le contestó y Sakura vio como su amiga-rival se ponía triste.

Caminó hacia Sasuke y lo tomó por el brazo haciendolo darse la vuelta. Sasuke la miró impresionado y también un poco fastidiado, aún así ni siquiera intentó soltarse.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que te disculpes con Ino. Ella no tiene la culpa de...quererte.

"Se supone que está enamorada de mí ¿Y aún así quiere defender a la otra?" pensó fríamente Sasuke, pero él no sabía que Sakura era una chica consciente del dolor de otros y eso mismo la llevaba a veces a hacer lo contrario a lo que quería. Si hubiese sido otra persona no hubiera dicho nada. Pero ella no era otra persona.

-Perdón...Ino -Ino y hasta Sakura quedaron sorprendidas. Sakura no hubiera creído que realmente Sasuke iba a pedir perdón, pero lo hizo.

-No...Sasuke, no pasa nada...-fue lo que dijo Ino luego viendo como el chico de pelo azabache se retiraba del aula.

"Lo hizo...por ella" pensó mirando a Sakura que también seguía con la mirada a Sasuke hasta que se fue.

-¡Shikamaru!

-Naruto.

-¡Ya se formaron los equipos! ¡Y me tocó con Sakura-Chan!

-Sí, ya veo. ¿Te gusta, no es cierto?

Naruto se quedó medio tieso mirando a Shikamaru.

-Y-yo...

-Gracias, es eso lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-No, yo...¡¿Y a ti qué?! ¿Te tocó con Ino,eh? -dijo Naruto cambiando de tema.

-Jm. Pues, sí.

-¡¡Ajá!! -dijo Naruto señalando a Shikamaru con cara de "lo descubrí"

-¿Ajá qué?

-¡¿A ti te gusta Ino?!

-Ay por favor, que fastidio. Déjate de molestar, Naruto.

-Neji...nos ha tocado en el mismo equipo -le dijo TenTen a Neji, quién estaba aún en su asiento, parecía no importarle la lista.

-Sí.

-Tendremos que venir al campo de entrenamiento 9 hoy a las tres.

-Ajá.

-Me preguntaba si...no te importaría pasar a buscarme a mi casa.

-¡Tranquila, TenTen! ¡Yo iré a buscarte a tu casa! -dijo Lee con su típica expresión de "soy cool" es decir, dedo pulgar arriba y sonrisa con centelleo.

-¡No, idiota, sal de aquí! -dijo TenTen empujándolo.

-Pero, TenTen, tu quieres...

-¡Quiero que te vayas!

-Está bien. Te iré a buscar en la tarde -dijo más por cansancio Neji.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí, pero no me hagas repetirlo.

-Sí. - "Neji me irá a buscar a mi casa" pensó TenTen un poco sonrojada.

-Hinata, Shino. Hoy a las tres deberemos ir al campo de entrenamiento 10. A todos nos dieron el mismo horario pero en diferentes zonas. -dijo Kiba, quien por un momento pensó que ninguno de los otros dos lo escuchaban.

-¡¿Acaso me escuchan?!

Hinata miraba a Sakura quien ya se iba junto con Naruto. ¿Qué sería lo que le diría a las cinco? Hinata estaba preocupada. Oía a Kiba hablar pero no le prestaba atención. Y bueno, Shino, sólo se concentraba en la lista, observando los diferentes equipos formados y sus correspondientes lugares de entrenamiento.

Kiba tuvo que quedarse callado.

-¡Sasuke! -Sasuke volteó a ver quién le llamaba y se trataba de Sakura y Naruto.

Naruto caminaba sin ganas pero Sakura lo traía del brazo.

-Creo que como equipo, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos...

Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke no sabía qué decir. "En realidad le gusto" pensó para sí mirándola. Aún así, en ningún momento dejó de ser frío.

-Ajá...

-Y tal vez hoy podríamos...

-¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡No creas que por estar en el mismo equipo no voy a pelear contra ti algún día!

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se miraron con cara de odio. Acababa de comenzar oficialmente su rivalidad. Naruto estaba dispuesto a pelear ahí mismo sino hubiera sido por Sakura.

-Eh...bueno...creo que me llevaré a Naruto. -dijo Sakura agarrando a Naruto por el cuello y dándole un coscorrón por la cabeza.

-Sólo sácalo de mi vista.

-Bueno, Sasuke. No avives más el fuego. "Justo en este momento Naruto me arruina todo, ¡Shannaro!"

-Jm.

Luego de tener que llevárselo, Sakura miró a Naruto con rabia.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡NADA!

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME MIRAS ASÍ?!

-¡NARUTO, ERES UN BAKA!

Naruto se quedó pasmado mirando a Sakura y con cara de víctima dijo:

-Yo no hice nada...perdón Sakura-Chan...

Sakura no pudo con esa cara. "Ay, te odio Naruto, por qué me miras así, te ves tan lindo. ¡Shannaro!" pensó Sakura con enojo.

-¡Ya basta, no me mires así! ¡Está bien te perdono!

-¡Sí! ¡Sabía que no podrías con mis encantos!

-¡Pervertido! -le dijo Sakura sonrojada y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Auch.

**En la Torre Hokage...**

-Quiero que juntes a los jounnin y chunnin de la Aldea, por lo menos a la mayoría. Necesito informarles algo. También quiero que traigas a los Cazadores Especiales Anbu.

-¡Sí, señor! -le dijo el joven al Hokage despareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¿A qué se debe tu invitación, Sensei?

-Ya no soy tú Sensei, no sé porque me sigues llamando así.

-Sabes que sigues y siempre seguirás siendo mi Sensei. ¿Para que me has llamado?

-Me retiraré.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste, Tsunade. Sabías que este día llegaría. Soy muy viejo y no sirvo para Hokage.

-¿Pero, qué dices? ¡No puedes defraudar así a tu Aldea!

-Tsunade, tú sabes que esta es la mejor opción. Admítelo, soy viejo, no podría proteger a mi Aldea aunque quisiera. Esta Aldea necesita un Hokage más fuerte y joven y sabes que la elegida eres tú. Dime si tengo razón o no, Tsunade.

-...

-Pues, el que calla otorga. No se hable más. De ahora en adelante me retiraré y tú serás la nueva Hokage. Mucha suerte, Tsunade.

El viejo Hokage se levantó de su silla y dejó su sombrero (así se dice?). En su cara se veía determinación y Tsunade no pudo ni chistar.

-Jm. ¿Con que la nueva Hokage? ¿Qué dirán los demás?

-Cállate, Jiraiya. No necesito escucharte ahora.

-Para que sepas, yo fui el primero en querer ser nombrado por el tercero. Pero, era mucha obligación para mi. Preferí pasar.

-Pues sí que has elegido bien, me imagino lo que sucedería si tu llegaras a ser Hokage. Pondrías una nueva norma como: "De ahora en adelante, en las Academias se darán lecciones Icha Icha"

-Ja ja, muy graciosa legendaria pe...( iba a decir perdedora)

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! -gritó Tsunade mostrándole su puño cargado de chakra.

-¡Nada!

-¡Más te vale! -Jiraiya no se podía arriesgar a recibir un golpe de una ninja médico. Podría quedar mal de por vida. "Todavía con esa fuerza bruta" pensó Jiraiya miedosamente.

-¿Jm? ¿Y el Hokage? -dijo el joven de antes apareciendo de repente.

-Justo frente a ti.

-¿Qué es esto, una broma?

-Más respeto. No es ninguna broma. El tercer Hokage con la excusa de estar muy viejo ha decidido poner a Tsunade como la quinta Hokage.

-¡¿La legendaria sannin?!

-Sí, obviamente, yo fui el primero en ser escogido pero no acepté ya que...

-¡Déjate de hacer el grande, baka! -le dijo Tsunade amenazándolo nuevamente con su puño cargado de chakra.

-ok...T-T

-¡Ah, Kakashi! ¡Con que ya tienes tu grupo! ¡Pues no sabes que fuertes son mis estudiantes!

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón, me hablas a mi?

-¡Ah, Kakashi! ¡Como te odio!

-Siento interrumpir pero el Hokage quiere tener una reunión urgente y ustedes deben ir.

Gai y Kakashi se miraron entre sí. Kurenai le acaba de informar acerca de una reunión. "¿Se tratará de alguna guerra?" se preguntó Kakashi con aire preocupante.

-Está bien. Ya iremos, Kurenai ¿Sabes a qué se debe la reunión?

-No, pero será mejor que vayamos pronto porque es algo de suma importancia.

-He reunido a todos para anunciarles mi decisión personal de abandonar mi puesto como Hokage.

Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio. El Hokage estaba diciendo que dejaría su puesto. ¿Por qué?

-Mis razones son las siguientes -y tomando una hoja leyó -: con el paso de los años me he vuelto débil y viejo, ustedes se merecen a un Hokage fuerte y joven que les dé seguridad.

-Dijo joven. Es decir, tú no estarías en ese puesto ya que utilizas un Jutsu y...

-¡Cállate!

-S-sí, de acuerdo... -dijo Jiraiya quien estaba con Tsunade escuchando la conversación desde una esquina del salón, lo más alejados posibles del Hokage.

-También quiero descansar luego de tanto tiempo como Hokage, sé que estaría defraudando a la Aldea, pero tarde o temprano ellos entenderán. Y por último, el nuevo Hokage que he elegido es alguien de mi total confianza, que además de ser fuerte y joven tiene muy buenos conocimientos como ninja médico, es más, es el mejor ninja médico de toda Konoha.

-¿Quién será el nuevo Hokage? -le dijo Kurenai a Azuma quien estaba a su lado, fumando como siempre.

-No lo sé, no conozco muchos hombres de la Aldea que sean médicos ninja.

-Bueno, les diré de una vez por todas quién es su nuevo Hokage. Ella es...

-¿Dijo ella?

-...Tsunade Senju.

Todos se miraron entre sí, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Tsunade, que estaba un poco avergonzada, pero aún así con determinación se dirigió hacia el ahora antiguo Hokage.

-Ahora, Tsunade les dirá algunas palabras.

-Primero que nada, debo decirles que no estoy a favor de la decisión del Hokage, pero él es el que manda, y si de cuidar a la Aldea se trata, yo estoy disponible a hacerlo. Sé que soy mujer y ésta sería la primera mujer Hokage a lo largo de la historia de Konoha, pero no por eso creo que deberían mirarme así.

Nadie dijo nada. Sólo se quedaron mirando a Tsunade.

-¡¡Pero una mujer!! ¡¡Eso es imposible!! -dijo uno de los jounnin.

-¡¿Qué es lo que tú...?! -dijo Tsunade siendo salvada por Jiraiya quien tapó su boca.

-¿Y quieren que ella sea la Hokage?

-Eh...sí, es que tiene un problema temperamental, pero les aseguro que a la hora de pelear es muy responsable. Además, es una de los sannin.

Nuevamente el silencio tomó toda la sala. Sólo algunos sabían que ella era la legendaria sannin.

"Con que la sannin...claro, Jiraiya me dijo que me traería a uno de sus colegas, pero nunca pensé que fuera una mujer. Jiraiya quiere entrenar a Naruto, y seguramente los otros dos sannin entrenarán a mis otros dos alumnos, Sakura y Sasuke."

------------------------------------**FLASH BACK**---------------------------------------

-Creo que tomaré a este chico, Uchiha. Después de todo yo era el mejor amigo de Obito Uchiha.

-Entonces si tomarás a ese quiero que también tomes a esos otros dos -dijo Jiraiya mirando en una carpeta diferentes fotos de estudiantes con sus respectivos niveles de chakra y cosas como resistencia, fuerza, agilidad, etc.

-¿Para qué quieres que junte a esos también? Yo me había interesado en Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino y Hyuga Neji. Sasuke tiene su Sharingan, Ino utiliza Jutsus mentales y Neji tiene el Byakugan, sería la combinación perfecta.

-Es que tengo algo para esos otros dos, y también algo para Sasuke. Quiero traer por el momento a uno de mis colegas sannin, he visto que la chica Haruno tiene muy buen dominio de chakra, serviría como ninja médico. Y Uzumaki. Me hace acordar al Cuarto. Y además tiene al demonio de nueve colas en él y apenas lo sabe.

-¿Pero por qué los tendría que poner en mi equipo?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Ellos se parecen a mi y mis otros dos colegas sannin. Si los enseñamos desde ahora podríamos llegar a formar un gran equipo. Pero como no podríamos ser cada uno Sensei de ellos por separado hasta más adelante, necesitaríamos a algún jounnin y tú eres el indicado.

-Está bien. Aún así no entiendo mucho. Pero ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría entrenar a esos dos, Uzumaki y Haruno.

---------------------------------**FLASH BACK END**--------------------------------------

Kakashi recordó esa escena de días después de la prueba del Jutsu Clones de Sombra.

Ahora comenzaba el verdadero entrenamiento, y no sólo Kakashi estaría entrenando a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, ahora también estaban los sannin.

**Bueno, aquí mi capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo será referente a cada uno de los grupos y su Sensei correspondientes, además, Sakura tiene una conversación pendiente con Hinata.**

**Dejen sus reviews y por favor no duden en preguntar y opinar, gracias!**

**En este fic no habrá:**

**-Muerte del 3er Hokage. (aunque si va a existir la 5ta)**

**-Yaoi o Hentai**

**-Sello maldito**

**-Lo estoy pensando pero tal vez Orochimaru no sea malo...**

**Aclaración: utilizaré prefijos de vez en cuando, a veces sí y a veces no ok? Espero que no los confunda y si es así díganmelo.**


	5. Kakashi Sensei

CAPÍTULO 5: **KAKASHI SENSEI**

-¡¿Alguien me podría decir hace cuanto que estamos esperando a ese tal Kakashi Sensei?

-Pues, llegamos aquí a las 3 menos 10 y ya son las 4 y 20 -dijo Sakura revisando el reloj que llevaba especialmente para no olvidar su compromiso con Hinata -. Si no se apura me iré, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Sakura estaba sentada en el piso, con una mochila entre sus piernas, mientras que Naruto estaba parado, y de vez en cuando caminaba de un lado a otro como justo en ese momento.

-¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso.

Sasuke estaba contra un árbol, de brazos cruzados y con la misma expresión de siempre.

-¡Cállate, Sasuke!

-Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón. ¡Quédate tranquilo de una vez por todas!

Naruto quedó perplejo y sólo soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-¡Hola! ¡Siento haberme retrasado, es que tuve que ayudar a un amigo que perdió a su gato y...!

-¿Me parece a mi o este nos está mintiendo? -dijo por lo bajo Sasuke.

Kakashi era un hombre de cabello blanco tirando a gris, su banda de regulación le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y tenía una máscara que llegaba hasta el tabique de su nariz, por lo tanto sólo se le podía ver un ojo, parte del pómulo y la oreja derecha.

La primera impresión siempre es la que cuenta, y por lo visto los chicos pudieron darse cuenta de inmediato que este Sensei les daría dolores de cabeza con respecto a los horarios.

-¡Muy bien, ya llegó, ahora apúrese que llegaré tarde a un compromiso!

-Hey, no te he dado la confianza suficiente como para tratarme así, no seas irrespetuosa.

Sakura se avergonzó y quedó un poco sonrojada frente a su Sensei.

-Lo siento, Sensei.

-Ahora me gusto más. Muy bien, como ustedes sabrán, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y yo soy su Sensei. Me gustaría por lo pronto que se presentaran y me dijeran cuales son sus metas. Deben decirme una cosa que deseen cumplir, algo que les guste y algo que les desagrade. Luego de eso, veremos que hacemos.

-¡Entonces, yo primero, sí señor! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y sólo tengo un objetivo, ser el próximo Hokage! ¡Me gusta el Ramen! Y me desagrada alguien en especial... -dijo seriamente mirando a Sasuke.

-¿Y tú? -dijo Kakashi señalando a Sasuke.

-Mi objetivo es vengarme de algo que sucedió hace mucho, vengarme de una persona en especial... -en ese momento, Sakura lo miró preocupada, ella sabía al igual que los otros dos a qué se refería – me desagrada Naruto y me gusta...

Sasuke se calló. Kakashi prefirió no preguntar más.

-¿Y tú? -dijo finalmente señalando a Sakura, que miraba a Sasuke.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, yo...pues, mi objetivo es convertirme en una excelente médico ninja, ya que mi chakra sirve especialmente para esa ocupación, y si se pudiese dar, quisiera poder llegar a ser algún día Hokage, claro que tendré un rival entonces... -dijo Sakura mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto -me desagrada mi frente y me gusta...Sa...

Sakura guardó silencio y miró a Sasuke. No hacía falta decir nada.

Los tres la miraban esperando la respuesta.

-...y me gusta...Sa...salir a tomar aire libre... -dijo Sakura riendo nerviosamente.

Todos quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime y se miraron entre sí. "Uf, creí que diría todo" pensó aliviado Naruto.

-Ya veo...bueno, entonces, ahora quiero que hagan lo siguiente: una pequeña prueba de resistencia.

-¡Pero ya hicimos una! ¡Ya no necesitamos hacerlo de nuevo!

-Es que yo no los he visto en cuanto a resistencia y cosas por el estilo. No se pongan mal, piensen que esto será como dar la prueba otra vez.

-¡Y nos dice que no nos pongamos mal!

Así estuvieron, haciendo pequeñas series de resistencia y utilizando su puntería para darle a Kakashi quien debía esconderse entre los árboles. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que Sakura recordó algo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Kakashi Sensei!

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

-¿Podría irme antes? Es que tengo un compromiso y...

-Ve tranquila, ya hiciste todos los ejercicios.

-¡Gracias!

-No es justo -dijo una voz detrás de Kakashi.

-Pues, nada es justo en este mundo, pero si quieres, te dejo una pequeña misión.

-¿Jm?

-Debes seguir a Sakura e informarme si me ha mentido con respecto al compromiso. He sabido que algunos alumnos les mienten a su Sensei para irse por ahí a descansar.

-Eso sería espiar.

-¿Y no es acaso eso lo que hacías hace unos días detrás de un árbol?

-**FLASH BACK**-

Kakashi caminaba por la calle mientras leía su nueva novela "Saga Icha Icha: Cuando se descubre al pervertido, parte 2".

De pronto vio a una pelirosa conversando junto con un chico rubio y no les prestó la menor atención, por lo menos no hasta que vio a un moreno escondido tras un árbol escuchando la conversación. Pudo reconocer al chico debido al sello distintivo de su buzo, que representaba al clan Uchiha.

Kakashi se quedó parado en la calle y agudizó su oído para intentar escuchar.

-Naruto, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso de que...me gustaba Sasuke.

Kakashi miró al moreno quien estaba con una mirada de sorpresa. "Con que la pelirosa está enamorada del Uchiha eh...que interesante."

Kakashi siguió escuchando, por suerte, pasaba desapercibido por los otros, sería porque estaba haciendo que leía su libro.

-¿Qué...qué pasa con eso, Sakura-Chan?

-A mí...Sasuke...bueno...a mí me gustaría que me ayudaras con Sasuke...

-Yo...está bien Sakura, te ayudaré.

Kakashi pudo notar la tristeza del rubio.

"Jm. Esto es más interesante de lo que creía. El rubio debe sentir algo por la pelirosa...Aún así, me quedo con mi novela de la nueva Saga Icha Icha..." dijo Kakashi con mirada pervertida mientras se babeaba todo.

-**END FLASH BACK**-

-Está bien, haré lo que me pide -dijo con tono fastidiado Sasuke.

-¡¿Y ese a dónde va?

-Tranquilo, Naruto. Te puedes ir, ya les dejé la tarde libre.

Sakura corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 10 mirando constantemente su reloj.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Son las 5 y 40, seguramente ya se fue! -decía Sakura sin poder creer aún el haberse olvidado de lo que hasta ahora había llamado como su "compromiso".

Al acercarse corriendo pudo ver una figura. Una chica de pelo corto y negro jugaba con sus dedos y tenía una mirada preocupante.

-¡Hinata-Chan! -gritó al instante Sakura.

-¡Sakura-Chan! -dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-¡Me esperaste!

-Sí.

-¡Que bien! Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo, perdón por llegar tarde, es que nuestro Sensei también llegó tarde y se atrasó la clase.

-N-no pasa nada.

-Entonces, acompáñame.

Sakura tomó por el brazo a Hinata y está no pudo decir nada. Simplemente se dejó conducir hasta una casa de dos pisos, pintada delicadamente de un rosa pálido y con macetas con narcisos y rosas en los balcones de arriba.

-Aquí es donde vivo, Hinata-Chan, entra.

Sakura abrió la puerta. Hinata al instante pudo sentir un leve aroma a vainilla y vio que a pesar de ser chiquita, su casa era muy cómoda y estaba muy bien organizada.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, Hinata-Chan.

-P-pe-permiso -dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-Ven, pasa a la cocina. Siéntate. Mi mamá antes de irse preparó una torta de chocolate y vainilla, espero te guste -le dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndole una porción de torta con una servilleta, que fue tomada delicadamente por las manos de Hinata.

Entre nervios fue comiendo la torta y tomando un exquisito té servido por Sakura, era un té de vainilla.

-S-se ve q-que te gusta la vainilla.

-Sí. Hinata, perdona por lo del otro día.

-¿Por qué cosa?

-Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero no me gusto que estuvieras cerca de Naruto aquella vez.

Hinata bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza y hasta decepción -¡Pero eso cambió porque me dí cuenta de que mi actitud fue pésima y me gustaría poder ser tu amiga!

Hinata levantó la cabeza. "Se parece mucho a Naruto" pensó sorprendida.

-Hinata, sí a ti te gusta Naruto está bien, no me interpondré. ¡Es más! ¡Te ayudaré a conquistarlo!

Hinata sonrió y quedó un poco sonrojada. "¿Sakura-Chan va a ayudarme con Naruto? No lo puedo creer"

-¡Dime, Hinata! ¡¿Aceptas que te ayude con Naruto?

-S-sí.

-Entonces decidido. ¡A partir de hoy somos amigas! ¡Ah! ¡E idearemos un plan para que puedas conquistar a Naruto! -Sakura mostraba una sonrisa verdadera, al menos eso pensó Hinata. "Sí...Naruto se merece a una chica como ella..." dijo con tristeza en su mente, aunque su cara demostrara todo lo contrario.

Luego de eso, estuvieron juntas hasta las 7 aproximadamente. Charlaron acerca de como harían para que Hinata no fuera tan tímida, o de como conquistaría a Naruto. Sakura le dijo a Hinata que le gustaba Sasuke, aunque por un momento dudó. No porque no sabría si decírselo o no, si no porque...¿No estaba segura de lo que sentía? En fin, hablaron de todo un poco.

-¿Y dime, nunca te ha...gustado Kiba? Es decir, es el único chico que se acerca a ti, y me he dado cuenta de que le gustas.

"¿Yo le gusto a Kiba?"

-¿C-como sabes eso?

-No necesito ser adivina para darme cuenta de que le gustas.

Hinata enrojeció por completo. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ninguno de los otros chicos sin ser por Naruto.

Sin poder decirle nada a Sakura, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¡Hola, Kiba, que casualidad! -dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta.

-¿Casualidad por qué?

-Porque justo estábamos...- Hinata logró tapar la boca de Sakura antes de que dijera algo.

-¿Q-qué querías, Kiba?

-Ah, sí, es que tu padre te anda buscando desesperadamente por toda la Aldea y yo me ofrecí a buscarte. Como vi a Sasuke aquí en la puerta yo...

-¿A Sasuke?

-Sí, acabó de cruzármelo, parecía estar escondido y me dijo que me fuera rápido y que tu estabas aquí, Hinata.

-Entonces viste a Sasuke.

-Sí.

-¿Exactamente donde estaba? -dijo Sakura apagando la luz caminando cuidadosamente hacia la ventana. Detrás se podía ver una pequeña sombra.

-Eh...estaba en frente a tu casa. ¿Te sucede algo, Sakura?

-A mi nada... ¡Te atrapé! -le dijo Sakura a Sasuke que estaba del otro lado de la ventana - ¿Qué hacías, Uchiha?

Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que Sakura se enojaba con él, ésta lo llamaría por su apellido.

-Eh...yo...¡Qué te importa! -le dijo Sasuke. "Claro, nada mejor tenía para decir el pobre" pensó su inner mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse de la casa. Había quedado en perfecta vergüenza y lo peor ¡Frente a una chica!

Luego de esa rara escena, Sakura no supo por qué pero se quiso empeñar en que Hinata le diera chances a Kiba. "Ay, ni siquiera sé por qué haré esto, pero..."

-¡Mejor vete ya, Hinata-Chan, no vaya a ser que tu padre te castigue por mi culpa! ¡Kiba, cuídala, que ella vale oro! ¡Ay, hacen una pareja tan linda!

Kiba y Hinata no entendían nada pero quedaron rojos luego de reflexionar unos segundos.

Hinata agarró a Sakura del brazo y le dijo al oído.

-Sakura-Chan, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-Es sólo para disimular. ¿No es que no quieres que nadie se entere de que te gusta Naruto?

En realidad esa obviamente no era la razón de por qué hacía aquello y Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que antes. "¿Por qué hago esto? ¡Prometí ayudar a Hinata-Chan con Naruto, y aún así le digo que hace linda pareja con Kiba! ¡¿Por qué lo hago?"

-Eh...adiós, Sakura. Fue muy lindo venir a tu casa...

-¡De nada, adiós Kiba, Hinata-Chan!

-¡Adiós!

De camino a casa de Hinata...

-Fue muy loco lo que dijo Sakura hace un rato, ¿Verdad?

-S-sí.

-Bueno, creo que...igual para mi no fue tan loco...

-¿P-por qué? -dijo Hinata temiendo la respuesta.

-Porque yo...

-¡Hinata Hyuga! ¿Estás son horas de llegar? -dijo el padre de Hinata que abría la puerta justo en ese instante.

-Tranquilo Lord Hyuga, recién son las 7 y 10 y además Hinata estaba en compañía de amigos.

-Pues, aún así es peligroso para ella. Pertenece a la rama principal y alguien podría secuestrarla para conocer el secreto del Byakugan. Es la última vez que sales sin avisar.

-Lo siento...

"En lugar de preocuparse por mí prefiere preocuparse por el secreto del Byakugan" pensó tristemente Hinata.

-Adiós, Hinata, ya me voy. Si quieres, seguimos nuestra conversación otro día, mañana tal vez...

-S-sí. - "Espero que no me diga lo que estoy pensando."

Al otro día, Sakura se encuentra con Sasuke,quien estaba un poco nervioso al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-S-Sasuke...hola

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no nos toca entrenar.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Sakura recordó la noche anterior a la prueba. Estaban diciendo el mismo dialógo. Por eso Sakura prefirió decir otra cosa.

-Me voy. No encontré lo que buscaba.

-¿Jm?

-Buscaba a Naruto, no lo veo desde ayer, luego de entrenar. Son las cinco de la tarde, es raro que no ande rondando por acá. Después de todo el Ramen Ichiraku queda cerca, y el come Ramen a cualquier hora.

-Ajá...

-Entonces...me voy...

Esa frase sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación. Sakura tenía ganas de que Sasuke le dijera "vamos a conversar" o un simple "no te vayas" pero claro, Sasuke era un chico de pocas palabras y no tenía por qué pedirle eso.

-Adiós...

Sakura quedó paralizada. "Adiós". Eso ya era mucho decir para él pero lo había hecho.

**En la Torre Hokage...**

-¿Cuándo se anunciará oficialmente tu cargo como nueva Hokage?

-No lo sé. Y no es que tenga ganas de que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-¿Pero hiciste lo que...?

-Tranquilo. Ya hablé con el Tercer Hokage. Le dije que todavía no quería que se anduviera diciendo esto. Claro, ahora que lo pienso, si se supone voy a entrenar a esa chica que tú dices, no puedo dejar que sepan que seré la quinta Hokage, los demás pensarían que es muy injusto y tendrían razón.

Jiraiya quedó pensativo. La decisión de un Hokage era lo que valía. No servía de nada chistar. Si el Hokage decía una cosa así era, y si decía que se hiciera tal cosa así se hacía.

-No. Deja que el Tercero diga que eres la Hokage. Nadie puede decirte nada acerca de tu decisión de entrenar a Sakura Haruno.

-Está bien. Aún así quiero intentar pasar lo más desapercibida posible, es decir, no quiero que todo el mundo sepa que entrenaré a esa chica.

-Sabes que ese secreto saldrá a la luz algún día. Konoha es un lugar pequeño y la gente se entera de inmediato lo que sucede del otro lado de la Aldea.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Pero intentaré que nadie lo sepa el mayor tiempo posible. Si bien la palabra del Hokage es la que vale, no quisiera tener personas en mi contra.

-¿Personas como simples gennin?

-Gennin, sí, que algún día serán chunnin y luego jounnin. No hay que subestimar a nadie y tú lo sabes mejor que cualquiera.

-De acuerdo, Tsunade. Pues sí, tienes razón. Pero antes que nada debemos dejar que Kakashi les presenté la prueba de los cascabeles.

Sakura buscaba por toda la Aldea a Naruto. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

-¡Hola, Sakura-San! ¿Quieres Ramen?

-No, perdón, Teuchi. Sólo quiero saber dónde está Naruto. No lo veo por ningún lado.

-¡Ah! ¿Naruto? Dijo que iba a las aguas termales.

-¿Aguas termales?

-Sí, es que como está medio frío quiso ir allí.

-Ah, de acuerdo. ¡Gracias, Teuchi! ¡Luego vendré con Naruto a comer Ramen!

Sakura comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a las aguas termales. "Creo que me bañaré allí y luego buscaré a Naruto"

Las aguas termales estaban divididas. Una parte para mujeres y otra para hombres, pero como no había cartel alguno, Sakura se metió en la primera que encontró.

Llevaba una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo la cual sacó para entrar al agua y debajo tenía su ropa interior.

"Ah...que bien se siente esto..." dijo Sakura sintiendo el calor del agua junto con algunas burbujas.

Pero de pronto, las burbujas comenzaron a hacerse enormes y Naruto salió debajo del agua.

-¡Sí, cinco minutos aguantando la respiración!

-AAAHHHHH!

-AAAHHHHH!

Los dos gritaron y se miraron sin entender qué estaba pasando, quedando completamente rojos de la vergüenza. Sakura no sabía qué hacer.

-¡PERVERTIDO! -fue lo que dijo y lo golpeó sacándolo de la piscina (obvio que Naruto llevaba un short)

-¡Pero si éstas son las aguas termales masculinas!

-¡Cállate, Naruto!

Sakura no podía más de la vergüenza, para colmo, terminaron entrando algunas personas para ver ese escándalo.

-¡A ver, ustedes dos! ¡Miren lo que están haciendo! ¡Que vergüenza! -dijo un hombre encargado de la piscina mal pensando.

-¡Lo sentimos! ¡No es lo que usted piensa!

-¡No, no! ¡Esto no se queda así, llamaré a sus padres!

"¡Pero Naruto no tiene padres! ¿Qué hago?" dijo Sakura pensando en que sus padres la matarían.

-¡Les diré a sus padres el lío que armaron!

-¡Yo no tengo papás!

-Eh...¡Mis padres no están!

-Lo siento, pero hasta que no venga alguien responsable por ustedes, no se irán.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron. Ya sabían a quién llamar.

"¡Kakashi Sensei!" pensaron al unísono.

Media hora después Kakashi estaba conversando con ese señor. Se oía algo como "qué locura" "qué perversión" o cosas por el estilo. Naruto y Sakura estaban muy sonrojados, debido al calor y a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Perdón, Naruto. No quise golpearte es que...

-Eres fuerte Sakura-Chan...-dijo Naruto todavía con la marca del golpe en su cara.

-Lo siento -Sakura se avergonzó por lo que había hecho. Al único que había golpeado en su vida era a Naruto y así se pudo dar cuenta de su verdadera fuerza.

-"Se ve lindo Naruto con el pelo mojado"

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Una voz en la cabeza de Sakura comenzó a hablar, y quién más podía ser que inner Sakura.

-"¿Qué? No me digas que no lo miraste nunca..."

-"Yo...¡A Hinata-Chan le gusta Naruto! Y yo le prometí que la ayudaría con ese tema"

- "Claro, así como Naruto te prometió que te ayudaría con Sasuke. Ya veo, aún así no me respondiste"

-"¡No, nunca miré a Naruto y jamás lo miraré de la forma que tú piensas! Él es mi amigo y además a mí me gusta Sasuke"

- "Bueno, admito que a mí también me gusta pero...Naruto es muy dulce y no está nada mal..."

- "¡Mejor cállate!"

Sakura miraba el agua de una de las piscinas y había quedado completamente en blanco.

-Sakura-Chan.

-...

-Sakura-Chan.

-...

-¡Sakura-Chan!

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada -dijo Naruto mirándola de forma extraña.

Kakashi se despidió del señor quien aún seguía un tanto molesto. Al acercarse a Naruto y Sakura éstos dos lo miraron con cara de inocencia.

Kakashi ni siquiera los saludó sólo dijo:

-Vayámonos. Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

No se podía saber si Kakashi estaba enojado o qué ya que su máscara no dejaba ver nada, sin embargo, Sakura y Naruto con sólo ver su ojo se pudieron dar cuenta de que Kakashi estaba serio y tal vez un poco enojado.

Ya en la calle nadie hablaba y Kakashi sacó su nuevo libro "Saga Icha Icha: En el baño de mujeres, parte 1" y Naruto leyó el título.

-¿Qué es eso Kakashi Sensei?

Kakashi sonrió pervertidamente.

-Esto...es...¡EL MEJOR LIBRO DE LA HISTORIA, LA NUEVA SAGA DE LAS TÁCTICAS ICHA ICHA!

Sakura y Naruto cayeron estilo anime y miraron a Kakashi con cara de "no puede ser."

-¡Qué pervertido es usted Kakashi Sensei!

Sakura miró a Kakashi quien babeaba con su libro en la mano y luego quedó mirando a Naruto de reojo.

-¿Qué?

-Jm...dudo de si ustedes no se conocían de antes...

Naruto volvió a caer y miró a Sakura.

-¡Pero yo no soy un pervertido!

Luego de un rato llegaron al campo de entrenamiento 7. Sakura miró para todos lados.

-¿Kakashi Sensei, vamos a entrenar? ¿Va a venir Sasuke?

-Tal vez más tarde, necesito hablar con ustedes seriamente.

-¿Es por lo de las aguas termales? ¡Por favor, Kakashi Sensei, no le diga a mis padres!

-No me refiero a eso, Sakura. Necesito hablarles acerca de dos personas que están interesadas en ustedes, quieren entrenarlos.

Naruto y Sakura observaron a Kakashi. ¿Quién se interesaría en entrenarlos?

-Pero, antes de que digan algo, les tengo que anunciar algo acerca de una prueba.

-¿Una prueba?

-Sí. Ustedes aún no son gennin del todo. Ah, Sasuke. Justo a tiempo.

-Sasuke...

-Hola.

-¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Ustedes aún no son gennin.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no somos gennin?

-No, antes que eso necesitan pasar una prueba. Los quiero ver mañana aquí mismo a las 6 de la mañana. Y no desayunen, porque si no...vomitarán.

Sakura tragó saliva. Tenían que hacer una prueba más para ser gennin.

-¿Y si no la hacemos, o no la pasamos?

-Pues, volverán a la Academia.

Ahora fueron los tres quienes tragaron saliva. "Sí no pasamos la prueba...volveremos a la Academia..." dijo Naruto muy confundido y con un poco de miedo.

"Jm. Debe de ser tan fácil como la otra." pensó Sasuke y miró a Sakura. "Está preocupada."

Kakashi se retiró dejándolos en pleno silencio, ni siquiera se había despedido.

-Tranquila. Pasaremos esta prueba... -le dijo Sasuke a Sakura sin darse la vuelta y yéndose lentamente.

Sakura quedó mirando la espalda del moreno. Le había hablado para tranquilizarla y eso hizo que ella se sonrojara. Naruto miraba a Sakura. "Sí, creo que le gusta Sasuke...ella se merece ser feliz con quien quiere y si es con él yo haré que estén juntos..." pensó Naruto más con tristeza que con alegría.

-"¿Eres baka? Mirá a Naruto, ahí, cómo te mira, pobresito."

-"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

-"¡Quiero que dejes de mirar a Sasuke! ¡No ves que está triste por eso!

-"¿Está triste por eso?"

Sakura salió de su mente y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Ay, sí. Él cree que estaba preocupada, pues se equivoca, es un arrogante-dijo Sakura sonriendo para Naruto quien se había dado cuenta que en realidad Sakura no pensaba eso.

-Vamos, Naruto. Te invito a comer Ramen. Yo pago, por supuesto.

Naruto la miró a los ojos, aún se notaba su tristeza.

-"Ves que estaba triste. Ahora dime, viéndolo así ¿No te parece lindo?"

Sakura pensó. Sí, en realidad creía que Naruto se veía lindo y sabía que eso no se lo podía esconder a su inner ya que después de todo eran la misma persona.

-"Bueno, el que calla otorga."

-Vamos, Naruto. No me dirás que no quieres tener una cita conmigo, y sobretodo para comer Ramen.

Naruto quedó congelado. "Una cita conmigo" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

-¿U-una ci-cita?

-Bueno, si así quieres llamarlo...-dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco lo que le dio culpa.

-¡Claro, Sakura-Chan!

Y así los dos se encaminaron hacia el Ramen Ichiraku de siempre.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba hacia su casa y buscaba con la mirada a Kakashi.

-¿Me buscabas?

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y pudo ver a Kakashi con su libro en la mano.

-Jm.

-Supongo que eso significa que sí. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí ayer?

-Ajá. Pero sólo lo hice porque usted me lo pidió. No es que yo tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

-Ah, sí. Claro, eso es más que obvio... Y dime ¿Qué viste?

-Sakura se hizo amiga de Hinata.

-Ah...bueno, entonces ese sería su compromiso...de acuerdo te puedes ir Sasuke. No olvides venir mañana.

Kakashi dejó a Sasuke y se fue a caminar por la calle de la feria de Konoha.

-¡Naruto, por favor, deja de comer!

-¡Pero si apenas voy cuatro tazones! ¡Sakura-Chan! -decía Naruto intentando agarrar el tazón de Ramen que Sakura tenía en sus manos.

-¡No, Naruto! ¿Es qué siempre comes esto? ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido comer algo como carne rostizada de cerdo, o cualquier tipo de cosa?

-Es que...no sé cocinar, siempre como Ramen.

Sakura lo miró impresionado pero luego reflexionó. Claro, Naruto vivía sólo y no tenía a nadie que le cocinara.

De pronto Sakura paró sus pensamientos al ver a un chico vestido de verde que se acercaba y con unas grandes cejas.

-¡Cejotas! -gritó Naruto robándole a Sakura el tazón de Ramen.

Lee observó al rubio y luego a la chica pelirosa que estaba a su lado. "Vaya, que lindos ojos tiene esa muchacha" pensó, recordando que ella había estado en la Academia con él.

-¡Hola, Naruto! Ho-ola, mi nombre es Lee, Rock Lee -le dijo presentándose formalmente y quedando algo sonrojado.

-Hola, soy Sakura. Ya te conocía pero perdón si nunca te hablé. Es que apenas conozco a dos o tres personas que estuvieron conmigo en la Academia.

-¿Qué venías a hacer, cejotas?

-Sólo vine a comer algo, para luego seguir entrenando.

-Pero, ya son las seis, ¿Hasta qué hora piensas entrenar? O sea, luego de comer debes descansar un rato.

-Entrenaré hasta tarde en la noche, ¡No debo dejar que mi flama de la juventud se extinga! -dijo Lee con pose de "soy cool".

Sakura sonrió amablemente y le invito a sentarse con ellos.

-¿Es decir que podré comer más Ramen? -le dijo Naruto ansioso.

-¡No, Naruto, te dije que dejes de comer tanto Ramen! -gritó Sakura volviéndole a sacar el tazón.

Conversaron durante unos cuarenta minutos, hablaron todo tipo de cosas, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Kakashi ocultara su rostro, que Sasuke fuera tan frío y de sus futuros entrenamientos. Entre todo eso, Sakura recordó algo.

-Bueno, ya es tarde. Me voy y mejor me llevó a Naruto, adiós, Lee-Kun -dijo Sakura agarrando al rubio por la campera que aún quería seguir comiendo Ramen.

Ya en la calle el rubio reaccionó.

-¡Hey, Sakura! ¡Quería comer Ramen!

-Naruto, ahora hay algo mucho más importante que eso.

-¿Y qué es?

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que dijo Kakashi Sensei? El dijo que hay alguien que nos quiere entrenar.

Naruto pensó. Sí, eso tal vez era más importante que su Ramen.

-No me imagino quién querría entrenarnos.

-Yo tampoco, tendremos que preguntárselo a Kakashi Sensei.

-¿Ahora?

-No. Mejor se lo preguntamos mañana. Mira que tenemos que acostarnos temprano porque mañana tendremos la prueba.

-Cierto.

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Por fin podremos ser gennin!

Sakura se despidió de Naruto, quién supuestamente se iría por otro camino para pasar por la casa de Iruka Sensei. Éste quiso por un momento entrar al Ramen Ichiraku pero como Sakura lo observaba no pudo hacerlo.

-¡Naruto! -gritó Sakura ya un tanto lejos.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Deja de comer Ramen! ¡¿Te gustaría comer mañana en mi casa? -le preguntó Sakura pensando en darle algo muy rico a Naruto para comer.

-¡¿En serio?

-¡Sí, en la noche!

Sakura le sonrió y se fue corriendo. Faltaba poco para las siete y aprovecharía a pasar por algún puesto para llevar algunas verduras que su madre le había pedido, compró lo necesario y se fue lentamente a su casa.

De pronto vio a Ino, que andaba con una cajita de madera pintada con un barniz que le daba mucho brillo y con un corazón dibujado en ella, seguramente con un metal caliente.

-¡Ino-puerca!

-¡Frentezota! -le gritó ésta. Aunque se llevaban medio mal, eran algo así como amigas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la casa de Sasuke.

-¿A qué?

-A ti que te interesa, frente de marquesina. Voy a llevarle un regalo.

-No sé para qué dices que no me interesa y al final me terminas contando que es lo que vas a hacer -le dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-¡Ah! ¿Te has enterado? Resulta que todos los equipos de la Academia debemos hacer una última prueba para ser gennin. Yo había escuchado decir a Iruka Sensei acerca de la prueba chunnin pero nunca que hubiese otra prueba gennin además de la que dimos en la Academia.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Yo recién me entero y no lo puedo creer.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar, Sakura acompañaría a Ino. Ya estaban cerca de la casa. Al final, Sakura escuchaba a Ino hablar de Sasuke.

-...además tú sabes que Sasuke es el mejor, y yo soy la mejor, somos compatibles...y no entiendo por qué te gusta, él no quedaría bien contigo...porque yo siempre lo quise y lo querré, yo me merezco a Sasuke-Kun...y lo conozco desde muy pequeña a diferencia tuya...

Sakura apenas hablaba ya que Ino no la dejaba.

-¡Ino, quieres parar un poco! ¡Sí crees que Sasuke será tuyo estás muy equivocada, Ino-puerca! -dijo Sakura frente a Ino, mientras ésta la miraba con cara de "cállate". Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba frente a la casa de Sasuke y éste había abierto la puerta.

-Sakura-Chan...

-No me digas nada, ¿Está detrás de mí, verdad? :(

-Sí...

Sakura tuvo una caída estilo anime y Sasuke la miró fríamente. Pero Ino, haciendo como si no hubiese visto nada, pasó por encima de Sakura (sin pisarla, claro) y le mostró la cajita de madera a Sasuke. Sus ojos centelleaban y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Para ti, Sasuke-Kun!

Sasuke la miró seriamente, pero aún así tomó la cajita y la abrió.

Sasuke observó una foto de Ino tirándole un beso y una rosa roja con un mensajito que decía: "La flor del amor". Sasuke tenía una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime y miró a Ino quien seguía sonriendo. Acto seguido: le dio un portazo a la puerta dejando a la pelirosa y a la rubia completamente sorprendidas.

-Bueno, por lo menos se lo llevó -dijo Ino suspirando, creyendo que esa podía ser una prueba de "amor".

Al final Sakura cruzó la calle para irse a su casa, despidiéndose de Ino que seguía suspirando.

Al abrir la puerta, Sakura sintió que alguien le observaba, por eso se dio vuelta mirando directamente para la casa del moreno. Este la estaba mirando por la ventana y en seguida corrió la cortina. Luego Sakura entró y miró por la ventana a un chico rubio que llegaba a su hogar, sonriente.

"Naruto..."

**Acá les dejo el otro capítulo, si les gustó dejen sus reviews que me dan mucha alegría y ganas para seguir este fic. Besos!**


	6. La prueba de los cascabeles

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA PRUEBA DE LOS CASCABELES.**

La mañana estaba muy fría. Sasuke se sentó en el borde de su cama. Tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Tantos sacrificios algún día darían sus frutos.

Miró la foto de todos los días. Una foto enmarcada dónde se veía a Sasuke junto con sus padres.

En esa foto no se mostraba a su hermano mayor, ya que ese día él estaba en una misión.

No pudo reprimir una lágrima, que rápidamente secó con su mano. No era una lágrima de nostalgia o tristeza. Era una lágrima de dolor y venganza.

Se levantó y miró su reloj.

Eran las seis menos veinte. No se había levantado antes porque no le costaría trabajo arreglarse. Aún estaba todo oscuro porque en esa época del año ya empezaba a amanecer más tarde, a eso de las seis y media o siete.

Sasuke tomó su mochila donde puso algunas cosas como un gran shuriken y sellos explosivos, pues sabía de buena fuente que esa prueba sería muy difícil, a pesar de lo pensado anteriormente, además de poner algo de comida, ya que como no podía comer antes de la prueba, entonces esperaría hasta terminarla.

Miró por la ventana de su cuarto que daba justo a la casa de en frente, donde vivía su compañera de equipo, Sakura.

Pudo ver una luz encendida, y una sombra que se movía presurosamente, yendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Llegaré tarde! -decía gritando Sakura, peinándose y agarrando su mochila.

Sasuke se fue al baño. Lavó su cara y se miró al espejo. Tenía una mirada sombría que denotaba disgusto por esta sorpresiva prueba.

Se puso su mochila en la espalda y abrió su puerta para salir. Parecía raro, pero al mismo tiempo vio saliendo a la chica pelirosa.

Ésta lo vio sorprendida y se encaminó hacia él.

-Hola -dijo Sakura lentamente sujetando un bostezo que al final dejó salir.

-Hola.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Naruto?

A Sasuke le molestaba que Sakura se preocupara tanto por aquel tonto.

-Ok.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la casa de Naruto que quedaba en la misma calle que Sasuke, pero más hacia la esquina.

De pronto vieron a un rubio bostezando y medio dormido, que caminaba como si estuviera borracho.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Ho...la...

Finalmente los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento, salvo Sakura que más bien caminaba rápido porque si no llegarían tarde.

Luego de un rato encontraron su lugar de destino.

-Bien, ya llegamos. Por suerte Kakashi Sensei no llegó.

Hasta ese momento esa frase tranquilizó a Sakura.

Pero de a poco fueron pasando los minutos, luego las horas, y cuando ya eran las diez y media Sakura gritó:

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese Kakashi Sensei? ¡Tarda mucho! ¡Y tengo hambre!

De pronto el estómago de Sakura rugió y Naruto comenzó a reírse, aunque al final su estómago imitó al de su amiga.

-¿Y tú desayunaste, Sasuke-Kun? -dijo Sakura, utilizando el prefijo en su nombre, lo que denotaba cariño y respeto.

-No. Aunque tengo algo de comida aquí.

Fue sólo decir comida y Sakura y Naruto ya estaban sobre Sasuke.

-¿Tienes Ramen?

-Sólo tengo esto -Sasuke sacó un tarro de plástico donde había algo así como una empanada además de un postre de ciruela.

-¡Umeboshi!

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

-Es mi postre preferido, si quieres te doy la mitad...-le dijo Sasuke serio.

Así como Naruto amaba el Ramen, Sakura amaba el Umeboshi, era una especie de curtido de ciruela.

-¿En serio, Sasuke-Kun?

-Ajá...Tomalo si quieres.

Sakura estuvo a punto de tomarlo con sus manos, que temblaban, pero viendo a Sasuke pensó.

-No, no podría-dijo apartando sus manos, la cara de Sasuke denotaba sorpresa-. Primero, es tuyo, segundo, recuerda lo que dijo Kakashi Sensei, vomitaríamos.

Sasuke le sonrió. "Me...me está sonriendo" pensó Sakura y quedó sonrojada, era la primera ve que lo veía sonreír, pero no se trataba de una sonrisa cínica, era una sonrisa verdadera.

En ese momento, Naruto no existía. Sólo eran ellos dos.

-Está bien. Tienes razón.

Por un momento, Naruto pensó que Sasuke había dejado de ser el chico frío de siempre.

-¡Hola chicos! Perdón por el pequeño retraso...

-¡Pequeño retraso! -gritaron Sakura y Naruto dándose vuelta. Sasuke volvió a su posición normal, o sea su mirada seria.

Kakashi se tocaba la nuca con su brazo derecho mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Eh...mejor nos apuramos. Les diré las pautas de esta prueba, así se podrán ir rápido. Esta prueba se llama "La Prueba de los Cascabeles" deberán sacarme estos cascabeles de mis manos -dijo mostrándolos -, el que consiga un cascabel pasará a nivel gennin. El que no lo consiga se quedará atado en aquel tronco sin comida hasta el atardecer y deberá volver a la Academia.

Los tres se pusieron nerviosos y tragaron saliva. Sería muy difícil que unos simples gennin le pudieran sacar unos cascabeles a un jounnin, pero deberían hacerlo, les gustase o no, y deberían poner toda su fuerza de voluntad con respecto a eso.

Kakashi se paró en medio de los tres y con voz fuerte dijo:

-Y ya me olvidaba...deberán venir a mí con intención de matar...sólo así podrán sacármelos...

los tres hicieron un profundo silencio, seguido de un sonoro grito de Kakashi:

-¡Comencemos!

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto sin esperar rápidamente salieron de allí escondiéndose entre los árboles. Debían planear algo para sacarle los cascabeles a Kakashi.

-¿Crees que pasarán la prueba? -dijo Jiraiya con aire preocupado.

-No lo sé. Tengo entendido que la prueba de Kakashi Sensei jamás ha sido pasada por ningún gennin, y que todos los que la reprobaban volvían a la Academia. Aún así, confiaré en estos chicos.

Naruto fue el primero en salir. Tenía un kunai en su mano y fue de frente a donde se encontraba Kakashi.

"Un kunai. Jm, y todavía un ataque de frente...de esta forma le va a dar mucho trabajo pasar mi prueba" pensó Kakashi.

Naruto dirigió su mano derecha al rostro de Kakashi y éste con un simple movimiento, corrió la mano de Naruto con su derecha y con la izquierda golpeó al rubio en sus costillas, lo que le produjo mucho dolor, enviándolo contra un árbol que había al costado.

-¡Naruto! -Sakura estaba arrodillada entre unos arbustos y se levantó utilizando su Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra. Creó cuatro clones que fueron directo a Kakashi mientras ella se mantenía a distancia, sin siquiera acercarse a Naruto.

El primer clon dio un salto y extendió su puño para darlo directamente sobre Kakashi, pero éste, que había sacado su libro simplemente dio un paso al costado y golpeó el clon que se destruyó.

Luego, el segundo clon corrió de frente, dio un salto y con su pierna intento golpear a Kakashi, quien nuevamente no recibió el golpe porque agarró el clon de la pelirosa por la pierna y lo dio contra otro árbol.

El tercer clon y el cuarto corrieron por los costados hacia él, quien seguía como si nada leyendo su libro. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue dar un salto y los clones se destruyeron a causa del choque entre sí.

Sakura quedó sigilosamente entre los arbustos. Esta vez, Sasuke sería quien atacara.

-¡Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu Bola de Fuego! -dijo Sasuke saliendo de su escondite, haciendo una posición de manos y finalmente dejando salir una gran bola de fuego que fue contrarrestada por Kakashi.

-¡Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu Bola de Fuego!

"El mismo Jutsu...jm" pensó Sasuke.

Luego, Kakashi lanzó varios shuriken hacia Sasuke, pero éste había utilizado un Jutsu de sustitución, quedando en su lugar un tronco viejo.

-Muy bien chicos, pero si creen que con estos Jutsus me quitarán los cascabeles están muy equivocados.

Sasuke saltó desde unas altas ramas y Kakashi comenzó a lanzar shurikens y kunais lo que hizo que éste activara su Sharingan.

"Con que ese es el Sharingan de Sasuke..." pensó Sakura viendo sus ojos, rojos, que parecían inyectados en sangre.

Sasuke esquivó por completo los shurikens y kunais y sacó de su mochila un gran shuriken, que fue lanzado hacia Kakashi que por poco no lo esquiva.

Luego Sasuke quedando en el piso se dispuso a sacar un kunai para atacar.

"Es rápido, pero no lo suficiente" pensó Kakashi quien corrió hacia él y utilizando sus puños intentó pegarle.

Sasuke fue golpeado en la cara por Kakashi y su kunai apenas pudo rozar a Kakashi.

-Jm, muy fácil. -dijo Kakashi quien pudo ver una sustitución, se dio vuelta y justo pudo parar una patada que le mandaba la pelirosa, seguido de puños rápidos.

Al final, Sakura logró acertarle un golpe y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba de un clon.

Detrás suyo se encontraba Kakashi con un kunai apuntando en su espalda.

"Te tengo" se confió Kakashi pero para su sorpresa se trataba de un simple clon y terminó él teniendo un kunai en su espalda, pero esta vez llevado por Naruto.

Para sorpresa de todos sólo se trataba de una sustitución.

Naruto quedó completamente perdido.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a su posición de escondite, y se dispuso a hablar con sus compañeros.

-¡Algo debemos hacer!

-Sí, pero es imposible, es un jounnin -dijo un poco decepcionada Sakura.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Nada es imposible!

-No seas tonto, si crees que unos simples y apenas gennin podremos sacarle esos cascabeles estás muy equivocado -dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-Es que yo...tengo una idea.

La cara de Sasuke y Sakura cambió radicalmente a una de duda y esperanza de algún modo.

-Escuchen atentamente...

Luego de escuchar el plan de Naruto se dispusieron a ejecutarlo.

Sakura salió de su escondite y corrió hacia Kakashi que estaba sentado tranquilamente con un nuevo libro: "Novela Icha Icha: Saruhi y sus amantes parte 1."

Sakura sacó un kunai y se dirigió a Kakashi quien ya estaba parado y en posición de defensa.

La pelirosa intentó darle, sólo que para la sorpresa de Kakashi le erró al golpe.

-¡Erraste!

-¿Usted cree?

-¡OH, NO!

Sakura no intentaba lastimar a Kakashi, lo que intentaba era poder tomar su libro, el cual había agarrado con su kunai.

Rápidamente sacó su brazo con el kunai y el libro y corrió. Kakashi intentó detenerla pero de pronto apareció Naruto con unos cinco clones que estaban en posición de ataque.

Kakashi estaba destrozado a causa del robo de la pelirosa.

-¡Muy bien. Sakura, Sasuke! ¡De acuerdo a como lo planeamos!

Sasuke salió de un costado intentando golpear a Kakashi que apenas se defendía.

Naruto corrió con los clones quienes intentaron agarrar a Kakashi mientras Sakura mostraba el libro en señal de que iba a romperlo por la mitad.

"No...puedo...debo...¡Salvar mi libro!" se dijo Kakashi, quien golpeó a Sasuke enviándolo lejos y destruyendo los clones de Naruto.

Una mirada de odio se dibujaba en el único ojo visible de Kakashi.

Sakura se asustó por un momento, no sabía qué hacer. Naruto estaba en el piso, y Sasuke demasiado lejos como para alcanzar a ayudarla.

Pero tuvo un impulso, algo que quería hacer para probar ver qué sucedía.

Abrió el libro en la penúltima hoja y en voz alta pronunció:

-¡Saruhi se quedará con...!

-¡Cállate! ¡No debes revelar el final antes de llegar, eso arruinaría todo!

Kakashi intentó taparse los oídos.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

Cuando los abrió, en medio de una confusión de imágenes vio a unos chicos moverse rápidamente. Al final se paró aún confundido y pudo ver a sus tres alumnos.

Sakura y Naruto tenían cada uno un cascabel y sonreían junto con Sasuke, que estaba en medio de ellos dos.

-¡Kakashi Sensei! ¡¿Pasamos verdad?

Kakashi sonrió un poco y dijo:

-¿Están seguros de que todos pasaron?

-¡No me diga que usted es un clon o algo así, y que los cascabeles son de mentira porque...!

-No, Naruto. Soy yo realmente. Los felicito por haber tomado los cascabeles pero no olviden lo que dije antes...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, Sasuke...yo dije que la prueba la pasarían quienes consiguieran los cascabeles.

Los tres se miraron confundidos.

-¡Pero usted dijo...!

-Eso fue lo que dije, Sakura. Les daré media hora para que conversen y luego veremos.

-¡Pero no necesitamos hablar de nada! ¡Kakashi Sensei!

-Sólo hablen, yo sé por qué se los digo. Ah, y no coman.

Luego de estar mudos por un rato, se dispusieron a sentarse bajo una gran sombra, eran aproximadamente las once y media y todos estaban cansados y con hambre.

-No entiendo para qué quiere que hablemos de esto.

-Sakura -dijo Sasuke con mirada sombría-. Él espera que elijamos a dos del equipo, dos que se quedarán con los cascabeles y pasarán la prueba.

Naruto y Sakura pensaron y en realidad era eso de lo que hablaba Kakashi.

No podían creer que debían hacer eso.

Naruto se levantó, y con voz de decisión y tristeza dijo:

-Entonces sigan ustedes.

Naruto recordó la petición de su amiga, su promesa, y él haría todo por cumplirla.

-¡No, Naruto! ¡Yo debo irme! ¡Ustedes dos tienen sus metas que alcanzar!

Naruto y Sakura discutieron por unos momentos, mientras Sasuke se mantenía a distancia.

-¡Pero, Naruto! ¡Debes ser Hokage! ¡Sí no sigues tardarás aún más en conseguirlo!

Sasuke se levantó. Caminó directo hacia Kakashi quien tomaba su libro con delicadeza.

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Seguramente le dirá a Kakashi que será él quien se quedará con un cascabel y que el otro se definiría entre Sakura y yo." pensó furiosamente Naruto. Sakura veía al moreno preocupada, pero sabía que lo mejor sería que Naruto y Sasuke siguieran adelante.

-Kakashi Sensei.

-¿Jm?

-Ya está decidido.

-De acuerdo, dime.

-Sakura y Naruto seguirán y yo volveré a la Academia.

La sorpresa de Naruto y Sakura fue tal que casi pensaban haber escuchado mal.

"Es imposible...Sasuke siempre tuvo un objetivo en claro, y haciendo esto dejara de lado lo que siempre estuvo buscando" pensó Kakashi.

-¡Sasuke! -dijo Sakura conteniendo una lágrima. Sabía que Sasuke se había esmerado demasiado por llegar a ese lugar, y el tener que volver a empezar le significaría el fin de todo por lo que luchó.

-¡Pues estás muy equivocado si piensas que podrás hacer eso! ¡Recuerda que algún día pelearemos y haciendo esto simplemente daré por ganada la batalla!

Por una vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke estaba haciendo algo por los demás, sin siquiera fijarse en sí mismo.

-¡Esperen!

Sasuke miró atentamente a Sakura que tenía cara de no poder creerlo.

-¡Es imposible que sigamos adelante!

-¿De qué hablas? -le dijo Sasuke sin entender.

-¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Si uno de nosotros vuelve a la Academia los otros dos no podrían seguir adelante, porque faltaría uno de los integrantes del equipo!

Los tres miraron a Kakashi esperando una especie de afirmación de su parte.

-¡Eso quiere decir que esta prueba es imposible de pasar! ¿Es verdad eso, Kakashi Sensei?

-Muy bien Sakura. Está prueba, como tu bien lo dijiste, era imposible de terminar. Pero para darla por aprobada debía fijarme en algunos aspectos. Por ejemplo, al principio cada uno se ocupó de su desempeño sin fijarse en el estado del otro, sin embargo, a medida que fue transcurriendo el tiempo comenzaron a formarse más como equipo, y esa era la única manera de poder sacarme los cascabeles.

-Y eso sucedió luego de contarles mi plan...-dijo Naruto observando a Sakura y Sasuke.

-Exacto. Y esa parte fue a su favor, ya que después de todo trabajaron como equipo. El otro aspecto en el que me fijé fue en el de su formación como equipo, es decir, si ustedes estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus objetivos a causa de su compañero. Como saben, un ninja siempre interpone su vida antes de la de sus compañeros.

-Eso fue cuando comenzamos a hablar acerca de quien se llevaría los cascabeles.

-Así es, Sasuke. Otro punto a su favor, pues cada uno peleaba por volver a la Academia, intentando salvar los objetivos de sus compañeros. Y el último aspecto fue el de la comprensión. Sakura, lograste darte cuenta de que esta prueba no tenía sentido, por lo tanto, este es otro punto a su favor, y debo decirles que aprobaron, por trabajar en equipo, cuidar de sus compañeros y darse cuenta de que no se podía aprobar esta prueba, aunque se confundan un poco...-dijo finalmente Kakashi riéndose nerviosamente, porque era raro decir que una prueba no se podía aprobar, y sin embargo ellos la habían aprobado.

Luego de esa breve explicación, comenzaron los gritos de parte de Naruto.

-¡Sí! ¡Uzumaki Naruto sigue adelante!

-¡Ya somos gennin oficiales!

-Genial.

Sakura y Naruto saltaron alegremente riendo y gritando que habían pasado la prueba. Sakura no se pudo reprimir y abrazó a Sasuke y a Naruto, los dos quedando sonrojados.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pensó Sasuke y retiró a la pelirosa que rodeaba su espalda con un brazo.

Luego de eso se despidieron de Kakashi, no sin antes Sakura prometerle un libro nuevo de las Tácticas Icha Icha.

Lamentablemente Kakashi había olvidado decirles que tenía comida para compartir con ellos.

Comenzaron a caminar contentos lo cual notaba la gente que pasaba a su lado.

-¡Vamos a comer Ramen! -dijo Naruto viendo a pocos metros el Ramen Ichiraku.

-¡No, eso no! ¡Recuerda que hoy irás a mi casa!

Naruto había olvidado por completo la invitación de Sakura a su casa para comer.

Sasuke los miró con cara de confusión y sorpresivamente le dijo a Sakura:

-¿Quieres el Umeboshi?

Sakura se sorprendió de la intervención de Sasuke pero al momento comenzó a babear pensando en el Umeboshi, el postre que más amaba en el mudo.

-¿En serio? -dijo Sakura con ojitos brillosos.

-Ajá.

Sakura vio como Sasuke sacaba de a poco el postre de ciruela de su mochila.

-Gracias, Sasuke-Kun...te juro que jamás olvidaré esto...-dijo mirando el Umeboshi como si fuese algo caído del cielo.

Sakura estaba a punto de comer, pero no pudo dejar de sentir el ruido de los estómagos de sus compañeros, por lo tanto decidió compartirlo.

-Tengan -dijo dándoles un poco a Sasuke y Naruto, y en el oído le dijo a Sasuke-. Espero no te moleste que le dé a Naruto de tu postre...

Sasuke hizo seña de que no le molestaba y luego los tres comían del Umeboshi, mientras Naruto miraba el Ramen Ichiraku con pena.

-Naruto, alégrate, está noche comerás en mi casa, será la mejor comida de todas las que has probado.

Sasuke no entendía nada. "¿De qué están hablando? ¿Acaso Naruto comerá en la casa de Sakura? Aún así no sé que tanto me puede interesar" pensó Sasuke. Se notaba que algo había cambiado en él al final de la prueba, cuando debían elegir quién volvería a la Academia. A Sasuke no le había interesado en ese momento el objetivo que quería conseguir. Sabía que si volvía a la Academia le sería muy difícil vengarse. Pero ese día había ante puesto los sentimientos de la gente que le rodeaba, haciéndose una mejor persona.

Incluso demostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de esto, su objetivo era claro: la venganza.

-Sasuke-Kun...¿Te gustaría venir a ti también a comer luego a mi casa?

Naruto se quedó un poco triste. Creía que tendría un momento a solas con Sakura, pero esa idea se había deshecho.

Pero Sasuke, que entendía acerca de las expresiones sentimentales que una persona demostraba, había logrado darse cuenta de la tristeza del rubio, y él lo sabía más que nadie, pues en su niñez había puesto la misma cara cada vez que su hermano mayor le decía que no tenía tiempo para Sasuke.

-Será en otro momento, Sakura.

Sakura se quedó un tanto contenta, porque si bien no le decía que sí tampoco le decía que no.

"Gracias Sasuke" pensó Naruto observando al moreno que había comprendido completamente la mirada que le estaba dedicando el rubio, una mirada de agradecimiento.

Sasuke siguió caminando junto con los otros dos, pero al ver a Hinata y Kiba decidió parar.

-¡Hinata, Kiba! -gritó Sakura contenta dándose cuenta de la alegría de sus amigos, seguramente también habían pasado la prueba.

-Hola Sakura -dijo alegremente Kiba con Akamaru en brazos.

-¡Hola Akamaru! -dijo Sakura acariciando al perro que se dejaba tocar como si la conociese.

-¡Adivinen! ¡Pasamos la prueba! -dijo Naruto riendo con sus brazos a la cintura e inflando el pecho en señal de poder.

-T-te felicito, Naruto-Kun...-dijo Hinata un tanto nerviosa, cosa que pudo notar de inmediato Kiba, quedando un poco resentido con Naruto.

-¡Gracias, Hinata-Chan!

-Eh...pues nosotros también hemos pasado la prueba. Pero nos vamos, tenemos una pequeña misión D. Hay que buscar un perro y estoy seguro que Akamaru lo encontrará rápidamente.

-¿Y su otro compañero...?

-Shino. Él dice que no vendrá porque sus insectos encontrarán al perro perdido. Se cree un poco mejor que los demás...¡Pero Akamaru y yo lo encontraremos!

"Vaya, Kiba se parece un poco a Naruto..." pensó Sakura debido a su expresión.

Sasuke apenas asintió y comenzó a caminar mientras Sakura y Naruto se despedían.

-Es increíble que tengan una misión luego de su prueba, pero vayan, antes de que se les escape ese perro.

-Adiós, Sakura, Naruto. Nos vemos luego...¡Ah, ya te encontré! -dijo Kiba quien comenzó a correr de repente luego de ver al perro.

-¡A-adiós Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun! -dijo Hinata comenzando a perseguir a Kiba y Akamaru que corrían velozmente.

Luego de esa pequeña intervención, los tres recientes gennin reanudaron su paso.

-¿A dónde van a ir ahora?

-Yo a mi casa -dijo Sasuke sin levantar la mirada, para no tener que ver la de la pelirosa que estaba a su lado.

-¿Y tú, Naruto-Kun?

-Yo... -dijo mirando hacia atrás, contemplando el Ramen Ichiraku.

-Está bien, Naruto -dijo con voz seria Sakura-. Ve a comer Ramen.

-¡Gracias, Sakura-Chan!

-¡Pero luego vienes a mi casa!

Naruto movió los brazos en señal de afirmación y corrió entrando de pronto al Ramen Ichiraku.

**Mientras tanto, en la Torre Hokage...**

-Ya es mediodía. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Pues, no tengo idea, Iruka. ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguas?

-¿Está segura?

-Sí, seguramente a esta hora ya se habrá finalizado la prueba. Ah, y más vale que no me trates de "usted" porque me haces sentir vieja.

-Lo siento. Entonces, con TU permiso, me fijaré si los chicos pasaron la prueba.

-Bien. Quiero que también me hagas un breve informe acerca de la cantidad de Jutsus que utilizaron y las diferentes tácticas ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -le dijo Iruka a la Quinta antes de irse en una nube de humo.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que les fue bien.

-Eso espero. El tema es que esta era una prueba muy difícil y me sentiría mal si no la aprobaran. Por eso no puedo entender tu tranquilidad, Jiraiya.

-¿Tranquilidad? ¿Crees que estoy tranquilo? Pues, te equivocas, Tsunade, estoy casi tan nervioso como tú, sólo que trato de ocultarlo.

-Jm. Veremos entonces que noticias trae Iruka.

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pareció el regalo de Ino?

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se llevan tan bien?

-No lo sé. Desde el día aquel que la hice caer. Fui mala con ella, por eso terminé ofreciéndole mi amistad.

-Y tu rivalidad...-dijo Sasuke aún sin mirar a la pelirosa.

-¿Mí...mí rivalidad? -preguntó Sakura nerviosamente.

-Sí...tu rivalidad.

-Yo...sí, claro, eso es porque yo la hice caerse aquella vez, por eso lo de la rivalidad...

-Ah...

Sakura decidió hacer silencio. Quedó totalmente colorada y lo único que podía hacer para disimular era mirar el piso mientras caminaban.

"Ojalá apareciera alguien" pensó para sí Sakura. Pero para cortar de una vez con ese ambiente, Sasuke decidió hablar.

-Es raro cuando no sabes de qué hablar...

Sakura lo miró atentamente. Lo raro era que él dijera eso.

-Sí, supongo. Más raro aún es oírte hablar -dijo Sakura riendo apenas. Pero, ¿qué era eso? ¿acaso una sonrisa se estaba dibujando en la cara de él?

-Jm. Supongo.

A pesar de haber dicho muy poco su mirada reflejaba otra cosa. Parecía que los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con más fuerza y que esa sonrisa no la había tenido durante años. Lo mejor de todo, aunque Sakura no lo sabía, era que él no estaba intentando esconder ese momento y esa sonrisa.

-¿Con que te gusta el Umeboshi, eh?

-Ajá.

-Pues, está noche vendrá a mi casa Naruto, pero si quieres...digo...te puedo invitar a ti otro día...sólo si quieres.

La cara de Sasuke cambió completamente. "Será en otro momento, Sakura." pensó para sí, era lo que le había dicho unos momentos atrás y sonrió, pero esa pequeña sonrisa se transformó en otra cosa. Pero no es que pusiera una cara de asco, odio, o lo que sea, él no sabía qué decir a su nueva invitación.

Sus ojos se perdían en el piso, sin embargo contenían el brillo. Su boca permaneció cerrada sin la sonrisa de antes, parecía estar pensando una respuesta.

En realidad esto estaba pasando en la cabeza de Sasuke. Estaba pensando las múltiples respuestas además de sus consecuencias. Un vacío se formó en su mente.

-¿Sasuke?

-Lo siento, debo irme. Olvidé un asunto importante -dijo Sasuke sin apenas mirarla nuevamente. Volteó y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la de su casa.

-"Vaya, ese chico es muy extraño"

- "Sí...pero que te quede claro, me gusta."

- "¿Y qué pasa con Naruto?" -dijo su inner.

- "¿Con Naruto? ¡Nada!"

- "Me gustaría que admitieras que te gusta aunque sea un poco"

- "Mejor te callas." -le dijo Sakura a su inner y volvió a la realidad de siempre. Sakura en realidad sentía algo por Naruto, pero su sentimiento por Sasuke se interponía...

**Perdón si les hice esperar mucho, es que estaba sin Internet y tenía un problema en la compu y ta, no pude subir el capítulo. Si les gustó porfa dejen sus reviews porque me dan mucha alegría para seguir el fic. Besos!**


	7. La cita

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA CITA**

Sakura miró detenidamente la olla de donde salía humo. No sabía por qué se sentía tan insegura acerca de lo que estaba cocinando. Miles de veces había hecho aquella comida, sin embargo se repetía una y otra vez que le estaba quedando todo mal.

En la cocina había un aroma espectacular, aún así Sakura sentía que no estaba perfecto. ¿Qué le faltaba? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba mal? Tampoco lo sabía. Sólo se empecinaba en decir que aquella comida no le estaba saliendo bien.

Estaba nerviosa.

Constantemente se miraba en el espejo.

Se peinaba, se hacía una colita, dos colitas, un moño, rulos, se lo alisaba, se lo ponía al costado, hacia atrás, cayendo sobre un hombro, con un broche, con dos broches, con ninguno.

No sabía cómo vestirse. Se había sacado la ropa de siempre para lucir algo diferente. Se puso un pantalón, una pollera, una minifalda, un short, nada le quedaba bien.

Se probó casi veinte blusas, nada le servía.

- "Mm...¿Por qué será que te arreglas tanto? Ni que fuera el chico que te gusta..."

- "Ahora no empieces, estoy ocupada."

- "Ah, claro, ocupada en verte bien para una mini cita que vas a tener con Naruto...claro"

- "Ya no me molestes...es solo que quiero verme presentable..."

- "Presentable..." -repitió su inner enfadada.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos. Sakura estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, hasta asustada. Se le iba el tiempo y lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se preparaba para la gran comida.

Se desvistió por completo y entró en el baño, donde se mojó con el agua de la ducha.

Utilizó el mejor shampú que encontró para cabellos rubios y la mejor crema de enjuague.

Se enjabonó el cuerpo con un jabón de perfume que ni siquiera él sabía de qué era, sólo sabía que olía bien.

Cuando terminó se dirigió a su cuarto. Según recordaba, Sakura lo había invitado a su casa a las ocho.

Miró el ropero.

-¿Qué debería usar?

Tenía el mismo dilema. Aún así lo resolvió rápido.

Se puso la ropa interior y abrió un cajón de ropa, donde sacó lo que utilizaría.

Veinte minutos después estaba listo y ya salía para la casa de Sakura, que finalmente había terminado de arreglarse.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, tocó el timbre y esperó ansioso con un narciso en la mano, ya que había escuchado una vez de su propia voz que era la flor preferida de ella.

Sakura abrió la puerta lentamente con los nervios de punta.

Miró a Naruto boquiabierta. Llevaba una camiseta negra junto con un pantalón negro con una raya blanca al costado de cada pierna, tenía una campera que estaba abierta con cuello y que también era negra y tenía el símbolo distintivo de un espiral en la espalda con rojo (aunque Sakura lo vio después).

El cabello rubio caía mojado sobre la frente de él que no llevaba puesta la banda de regulación.

Sus ojos celestes se mostraban confundidos y nerviosos, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

La impresión de Naruto fue parecida. Quedó mirando a Sakura como nunca antes lo había hecho y un leve sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas.

En su cabeza tampoco llevaba la banda de regulación, tenía el largo pelo suelto y con unos rulos, pero nada exagerado. Brillaba más que nunca esa noche de luna llena.

Los ojos verdes, aunque disimuladamente, estaban pintados con un delineador negro.

También llevaba una calza blanca hasta la rodilla y sobre ella una minifalda roja con un pequeño corte a los costados. Arriba tenía un buso de manga corta rojo con los dibujos parecidos del traje que siempre llevaba pero en lugar de blanco, los tenía en negro.

Sakura se creyó en aquel momento una estúpida. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar con aquella tontería? Era una niña de casi trece años que se veía como una adolescente de 15. se sintió tonta e inclinó la cabeza con mirada triste.

Naruto lo notó al instante e hizo algo que jamás hubiese hecho antes.

Con su mano tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo levantó mirándola a los ojos.

-Te ves hermosa...-dijo nervioso pero demostrando una tranquilidad que le llegó a Sakura.

Los dos se miraron por un rato sin saber qué hacer.

Sakura agarró la mano de Naruto y se quedó así.

-Ven, pasa. -dijo sin animarse a decirle que él también se veía hermoso. (perdón si creyeron que habría beso).

Naruto siguió a la pelirosa hasta la cocina y lo invadió de pronto un aroma que casi le ganaba al del Ramen.

-Vaya, que bien huele.

-Tsk. No digas eso.

-Pero si en serio huele bien...

-No, algo le falta y no sé bien qué puede ser.

-Claro, lo que le falta es Ramen.

-Ah, sí, claro.

Sakura le indicó que tomara asiento y comenzó a servir en un plato un poco de arroz con una especie de salsa y al lado una loncha de pescado crudo con una salsa de soja.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Curry con arroz -dijo señalando el arroz primero - y Sashimi -dijo señalando el pescado.

Luego de darle la referencia del alimento le dió un par de hashi ("palitos chinos") y se sentó en la mesa redonda, justo frente a él.

Era una suerte que sus padres no estuvieran, porque sería muy vergonzoso que vieran aquella escena.

Naruto casi se come el plato, Sakura, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, que no es para tanto...

Naruto levantó la cabeza y la quedó mirando, con los palitos aún en la boca.

Sakura no pudo evitar dejar salir una tierna sonrisa.

- "Ah, ya te vas dando cuenta."

- "¿Dando cuenta de qué?"

- "De que Naruto es un chico tierno, querible, en algunas ocasiones fastidioso, pero es justo esa forma de ser que hace que puedas sentir algo por un chico así."

- "¿Qué buscas con todo esto?"

- "Busco que le des una oportunidad y que te olvides de Sasuke, él no está dispuesto a enamorarse." -le dijo finalmente su inner.

Sakura no respondió. Sólo se quedó pensativa. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Ella debía saber si podía tener una oportunidad con Sasuke, y si no era así, dejaría de lado aquel sentimiento.

-¿Te pasa algo? -dijo Naruto con los palillos en la boca, lo que hizo que Sakura se riera.

-Nada.

A lo largo de la noche, hablaron más que nada acerca de la prueba, de las técnicas y todo lo demás.

-Naruto, te tengo que agradecer. Si no hubiese sido por tu idea no hubiésemos podido conseguir los cascabeles.

-¡No digas eso, Sakura! -dijo Naruto, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura, que sabía que Naruto era orgulloso- ¡Si no hubiese sido por que abriste el libro para leer el final, ahí si que no hubiésemos conseguido nada!

Sakura se ruborizó y sonrió con la boca cerrada.

En ese momento, los dos quedaron mirándose, atónitos, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

Sakura decidió levantarse entonces para traer el postre, que obviamente era Umeboshi.

Siguieron así conversando acerca de el verdadero rostro de Kakashi Sensei, de quién querría entrenarlos, cosa que habían olvidado preguntar, de cuándo tendrían su primera misión, porque ya todo el mundo la había tenido, etc, etc.

En ningún momento en su conversación se cruzaron los nombres de Hinata o Sasuke.

Cuando todo terminó, Naruto agradeció a Sakura por la cena y ésta lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Se saludaron amistosamente y antes de irse Naruto dijo algo que ella jamás hubiese pensado.

-Sakura...yo te quiero...

-Yo también, Naruto.

-Pero...de una forma especial...

La pelirosa no dijo nada, pero se notaba su asombro.

Naruto quedó rojo, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, mirando de tanto en tanto hacia Sakura, que seguía asombrada.

Un silencio se notaba en el ambiente. Ni siquiera el aire parecía correr.

Sakura cerró lentamente la puerta. No se pudo detener y miró por la ventana al rubio que se alejaba.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó en su cabeza. Para su suerte, su inner ni siquiera quiso contestar.

Naruto entró en su casa, más precisamente a su baño.

Se miró detenidamente.

-Claro, como si ella me fuese a querer también.

Volvió a ponerse la ropa de siempre, pero no se quiso quedar allí. Prefirió salir a caminar, tal vez para pensar mejor.

Hinata salió de su casa con paso lento. Su padre, Lord Hiashi Hyuga, le ordenó ir a la casa de su Sensei, Kurenai, para darle una carta de su parte.

Mientras miraba el sobre con mirada extraña, (pensando tal vez en utilizar el Byakugan) algo en su cabeza molestaba constantemente.

Todo desde el día en que Sakura le prometió ayudarle con Naruto, pero en especial algo que había pasado hacía pocas horas, cuando habían terminado la misión del perro.

-** FLASH BACK **-

-¡Hinata-Chan! Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Kiba-Kun? ¿Q-qué pasa?

Kiba recordó la noche aquella, cuando Hinata estaba en casa de Sakura, cuando le iba a decir algo a Hinata, pero el padre de ésta los interrumpió.

-Te tengo que decir por qué no me pareció tan loco lo que Sakura había dicho.

Hinata se estremeció. El corazón se aceleró a tal punto que no sabía si estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico o algo parecido.

-Ella dijo: "¡Ay, hacen una pareja tan linda!" ¿Recuerdas? -dijo Kiba sonrojándose.

-Aja...

-Pues, a mi me parece que algo de razón tiene...además, lo digo porque...

-...

-Porque tú me gustas...Hinata-Chan...

Hinata sintió que su corazón no funcionaba. Sí, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

¿Pero por qué le pasaba esto? Kiba siempre había sido su amigo, su mejor amigo incluso, pero no entendía por qué ahora le pasaba algo así. Le dolía el estómago, la cabeza parecía explotarle.

Kiba la miró con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo hacía para estar así? ¡Le había dicho que le gustaba y él apenas estaba sonrojado! Si hubiese sido Hinata, seguramente se hubiese desmayado.

-** END FLASH BACK** -

Hinata caminó todavía mirando la carta. No había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento, era la que menor potencial tenía. A veces deseaba ser como Neji, fuerte, inteligente, con una utilización del Byakugan excepcional. Le daba envidia en ocasiones, pero intentaba olvidar aquel sentimiento. A pesar de haber cambiado por completo, Neji era su primo y ella le seguía queriendo.

Un empujón la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Naruto-Kun! -dijo con sorpresa, y sin sonrojarse, lo cual le hizo dudar.

-¡Hinata-Chan! Perdón, estoy en las nubes.

Hinata lo miró, tenía el cabello alborotado y no llevaba su banda de regulación.

Naruto miró a Hinata a la luz de la luna. Los ojos claros resaltaban bastante, lo cual le daba una hermosura inexplicable a su mirada.

Naruto pensó en Sakura, unos momentos atrás, también a la luz de la luna. Aquellos ojos verde jade, que demostraban inocencia, le resultaban completamente encantadores.

Hinata miró los ojos azules y sin querer la imagen de Kiba apareció. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? No lo sabía.

Naruto ayudó a que se levantara Hinata. Era la primera vez que Naruto le tomaba la mano. ¡Y aún así todavía seguía sin sonrojarse! Algo extraño le pasaba. Nuevamente la imagen de Kiba se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto. Ahora sí se sonrojó y sacó su mano rápidamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hinata? -preguntó el rubio al ver la mirada perdida que ella le mandaba.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Estoy bien.

No tartamudeó. Se asustó por ello. Miró al rubio con cara suplicante, deseando que él no la hiciese quedarse allí un rato más. Pensó una excusa.

-Me-me tengo que ir. Te-tengo que llevarle esto a-a Kurenai Sensei...-dijo fingiendo el tartamudeo.

Se fue con paso rápido, casi corriendo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba. ¿Pero qué? Decidió no preguntarse más y caminó a la casa de Iruka.

Iruka miraba a la Hokage, que leía un informe de apenas dos hojas entregado por él mismo.

-Jm...ah...claro...-decía de vez en cuando mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo. Estos chicos son más inteligentes de lo que creí. Y Sasuke...su Sharingan es increíble. Me parece que tendré que pedirle a mi otro amigo sannin que me ayude con él.

-Entonces, ya van avanzando. ¿Cuando van a empezar a entrenarlos?

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Hay cosas que arreglar. Pero es que estos chicos son importantes. Naruto, es poseedor del Kyubi, Sasuke, único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, y Sakura...

-¿Sakura?

-Pues, Sakura...es difícil explicarlo. Creo que me fijé en ella para que fuese mi...¿Cómo se dice? Mi...sucesora. Pero debo medirla. Según sé, ella tiene un excelente control de chakra, entre otras cosas, aunque eso lo sabré definitivamente durante mi entrenamiento.

Iruka asintió.

-Ya puedes irte, en cambio, yo me quedaré con tu informe.

Iruka volvió a asentir y salió por la puerta, despacio, sin utilizar como otras veces la desaparición en una nube de humo.

Un rato después Iruka estaba en su casa, tranquilo, con una calma que jamás hubiera pensado tener.

Recordó a Naruto, aquella noche en la que le había ayudado con el Jutsu de Clones que tanto le costaba realizar.

Sonrió. Se sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar a alguien que sabía lo necesitaba.

La puerta sonó. Un golpe suave pero persistente se sentía del otro lado. Iruka levantó la cabeza y finalmente decidió abrir. Tenía una corazonada y no se equivocó.

-Iruka.

-Kakashi.

El peliblanco estaba parado ante la puerta, con mirada seria, más bien aburrida, y con un mensaje para el otro.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, vengo a hablarte de Naruto, tu sabes algo acerca de...

-Sí. -dijo interrumpiendo.

-De acuerdo, pero me imagino que no has de saber el motivo...

-No.

-Pues, aquí estoy para eso. Perdón por venir tan tarde, es que necesitabas saberlo, supongo.

-Jm.

Iruka se movió para dar paso a Kakashi, pero éste le dijo que no.

-Mejor nos vamos a otra parte.

Iruka asintió. Miró hacia dentro de su casa, como sintiendo que algo estaba tras él. Rápidamente esa sensación se fue y comenzaron a caminar par a par.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, se encontraron frente a unas aguas termales, donde se reflejaba la luna.

-La razón por la cual los sannin se interesan en mis tres pequeños pupilos es la siguiente: el grupo Akatsuki.

Iruka se sorprendió, aunque intentó no demostrarlo. No sabía mucho de ellos pero sí lo suficiente como para no querer cruzarselos.

-¿Akatsuki, eh?

-Al principio me dieron excusas extrañas como que querían entrenarlos por su potencial, o porque Naruto poseía al Kyubi, aunque esto en parte es verdad; pero la razón verdadera es la aparición de Akatsuki. Como sabrás, el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha, ese tal Itachi Uchiha, mató al clan por completo y se fue de la aldea. Al final, fue juntando gente, renegados generalmente que eran despreciados por su sociedad por haber hecho cosas inaceptables. Así fue formando Akatsuki. No se sabe exactamente quienes lo integran, sólo sabemos algo de un tal Kisame o algo por el estilo, compañero de Itachi, pues esa es una de sus características, van de a dos, nunca solos. Además, portan unas capas negras con nubes rojas y el símbolo de su banda de regulación está tachado.

-¿Y a qué viene todo eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Naruto?

-Es que esta organización...busca a los Jinchuriki... (se escribe así?) y entre sus búsquedas se encuentra como objetivo, diría yo que principal, el Kyubi...

Iruka miró el cielo. Kakashi se sorprendió. Sí, Iruka ya se imaginaba que se trataba de algo por el estilo. Por eso no se dejó impresionar. Sólo dijo:

-¿Y los otros dos?

Kakashi reflexionó unos instantes y respondió:

-Itachi intentará matar a Sasuke, y Sasuke intentará matarlo a él. Hay que prepararlo.

-¿Y la chica? -dijo Iruka impaciente, algo le escondía Kakashi.

-Pues...honestamente no lo sé.

Iruka lo miró interrogante. Los sannin podían simplemente intentar entrenar a Naruto y ese otro Uchiha. Pero a la pelirosa también...¿Por qué? No posee un Jinchuriki, tampoco es muy poderosa en combate, tiene ingenio pero eso no es suficiente. Iruka no se imaginaba cuáles podían ser las razones para que ella fuera escogida por la Hokage para ser entrenada. La Quinta quería tener una sucesora, pero ¿Ella? ¿Es qué no había alguien mejor? Por un momento, Iruka se sintió mal por aquel pensamiento. Nunca hay que subestimar a nadie.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte más, pero es que tampoco sé mucho. Sólo sé que debemos de ayudar a Naruto. Ellos irán por él y tendremos que salvarle. Jm -sonrió -...admito que me cae bien ese chico gritón.

Iruka lo imitó. Al principio podía ser fastidioso, pero sólo cuando se le conoce bien uno se da cuenta de que es un niño muy querible.

En cambió, aquel Uchiha jamás le había inspirado confianza. Podía ser buen estudiante, inteligente, calculador, experto en Jutsus de Estilo Fuego, excelente para las misiones futuras seguramente.

Pero de nada le servía ser así. Le faltaba algo. Algo que Naruto sí tenía.

La calle aparecía vacía. Estaba toda la Aldea en silencio. Hacía unos días corría el rumor de un nuevo Hokage, porque el antiguo se había ido de Konoha y no volvería.

Naruto pensó en Konohamaru, el nieto del Tercero, el cual él conocía desde muy pequeño. Hacía días que no le veía, ¿Se habría ido con su abuelo? Negó con la cabeza, esa opción no podía ser válida. ¡Cómo el Hokage los iba a dejar! Era imposible, por lo tanto decidió cambiar de idea.

Recordó la imagen de Sakura al verla antes. Parecía muy madura con aquella ropa.

Naruto se sonrojó. No había dudas. La quería. La había querido desde el día que la conoció. Le dolió el corazón saber que ella quería al otro, su enemigo, su rival.

Recordó la promesa y más aún le dolió, pero él sabía que la quería ver feliz.

"Pues tendré que olvidarme de Sakura-Chan, entonces. Ella debe ser feliz con quien quiere" pensó amargamente, pero con un dejo de sonrisa en la cara.

Al llegar a casa de Iruka, se dio cuenta de que no estaba, y no decidió esperar. Se dio vuelta y caminó lentamente, con la cabeza gacha.

Al llegar a casa, se acostó en su cama. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió.

La mañana se encontraba totalmente llena de un rocío que mojaba bastante.

Sakura sintió un golpe en la puerta. Eran aproximadamente las nueve y hacia poco se había levantado.

Miró el cuarto de sus padres y no los vio.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Naruto, Sasuke y detrás, Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Entrenamiento matutino -dijeron a coro Sasuke y Naruto, con cara de enfado.

Sakura miró a Kakashi con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime y dijo:

-¿Tan temprano? ¬ ¬

-Sí, es un lindo día para entrenar ¿No creen?

Todos tuvieron una caída y Sakura salió de la casa. Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar. Kakashi como siempre leía su libro.

- "¡Hoy es el día, Sakura! ¡Por fin sabrás qué siente por ti Sasuke!"

Sakura lo había decidido. Le diría a Sasuke lo que sentía por él. Y si el chico moreno decidía no darle una chance, intentaría olvidarle.

"Sabes que será difícil..." le dijo pensativamente a su inner. Ella no le respondió.

-Bueno, chicos. Antes que nada, debo decirles que hoy tendrán su primera misión.

-¡Por fin!

-¿Te pasa algo, Naruto? ¿No te gustaría correr veinte vueltas por toda Konoha?

Naruto negó repetidamente.

-¡No, Kakashi Sensei!

-Entonces, les diré de qué se trata. Tienen que llevar estas cartas a las personas que les indica el sobre, luego, cuando terminen, deberán ir a la Torre Hokage.

-¡De acuerdo! -dijeron al unísono.

-Pero tú...

Sasuke lo miró dudosamente.

-...vienes conmigo.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar. Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reprochar. Naruto y Sakura se miraron.

-¿Por qué siempre él?

-No lo sé, Naruto. No lo sé.

Kakashi caminaba ya muy rápido, y Sasuke le seguía por detrás.

-¿Debes de estar confundido, verdad? ¿Te preguntarás qué quiero hablar contigo, no?

-Jm.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Pues, necesitamos entrenar esos ojos, Sasuke.

La cara de Sasuke cambió radicalmente. Antes había una cara de duda, ahora una de desconfianza.

-¿Mis ojos?

-Sí. Eres fuerte y posees un buen Sharingan, al igual que yo -dijo Kakashi mostrándole su ojo izquierdo, donde tenía una gran cicatriz.

Sasuke no se sorprendió. Él ya sabía acerca del Sharingan de su Sensei, obtenido gracias a Obito, pero aún así nunca había tenido la posibilidad de verle sin la banda cubriéndole ese ojo.

-Además -continuó -, necesitas entrenarlo para ser poderoso en batalla.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar la satisfacción que le producía aquel comentario.

-Me imagino que no te rehusaras.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y asentir.

-Tú posees únicamente dos astas. Necesitamos por ahora las tres.

Nuevamente Sasuke asintió.

Comenzaría un entrenamiento extensivo y agotador junto a Kakashi.

Sakura caminaba de casa en casa, ofreciéndoles la carta a la persona indicada. Cada uno de ellos tenía diez cartas.

Cuando terminó buscó a Naruto con la mirada, preguntándose dónde podía estar.

En un momento lo pudo ver.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Ya terminé, me voy a la Torre Hokage!

-¡Esperame, Naruto, yo también terminé!

Ambos corrieron por la calle, para llegar rápido a la Torre Hokage e irse a sus casas antes del mediodía.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -les dijo un muchacho, de unos veinte años con aspecto de guardia.

-Venimos de parte de Kakashi Sensei, es por las cartas que...

-Pasen -les dijo el muchacho que ni siquiera le dejo terminar de hablar a Naruto.

Los dos ninjas gennin caminaron hasta una puerta, donde no se podía oír sonido alguno proveniente del otro lado de la habitación.

Tocaron y esperaron a ser admitidos para entrar.

-¡Adelante! -se sintió un grito, de una mujer podría haber jurado Naruto.

Ya en la habitación más parecida a una oficina, pudieron ver una gran silla de espaldas, donde seguramente estaría el Tercero.

-¡Hola, yo...! -dijo Naruto sonriendo aunque esa sonrisa desapareció ya que pudo ver a una mujer rubia sentada en el lugar del Tercero.

-Hola. Debes de ser Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Y usted quién es?

-Soy la Quinta Hokage.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron atónitos. Lo que se decía acerca de un nuevo Hokage era verdad. Es más, podría resultar ser que hasta la gente mayor lo sabía pero ellos no.

-¡Quinta! ¡Qué mentira!

-Sí, es cierto. El Tercer Hokage ha decidido marcharse, y me ha dejado a mi como su sucesora.

-¡Tsunade! Mejor presentáte y luego dile lo que quieres con ellos dos -dijo un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, saliendo desde una esquina de la sala -. Por cierto, mi nombre es Jiraiya.

Sakura lo miró de arriba a abajo sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-Cierto...pues, mi nombre es Tsunade, como ya escucharon, y nosotros dos somos tres de los sannin legendarios. Fuimos las personas que dijeron que les entrenarían.

Naruto miró a Sakura y viceversa. "Con que ese viejo de pelo blanco y la mujer rubia eran los que nos entrenarían...me pregunto por y para qué..." pensó Naruto.

-De ahora en adelante serán entrenados por nosotros, serán más fuertes en batalla y podrán aprender muchos Jutsus.

-¿Y por qué nosotros querríamos que tú y él nos entrenaran?

-¿Qué tú no eres el chico que se quiere hacer Hokage o qué? Y tú, niña, ¿No has querido siempre ser Ninja Médico, o me equívoco? Porque yo te puedo enseñar.

Naruto pensó. Era cierto. Quería ser Hokage y para eso debía de ser más fuerte, superándose cada día a sí mismo, aprendiendo todo tipo de técnicas y demás.

Sakura pensó igual. Deseaba ser Ninja Médico y no sólo eso, quería poder ser de las mejores, incluso Hokage si la oportunidad se le presentaba.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse y no sabían qué decir. Dudaban.

-Pero ahora no deben de decir nada. Sólo piensen si les gustaría nuestra ayuda con respecto a su entrenamiento.

Tsunade se levantó y les dio dinero a cada uno.

-Pero...

-Tomen, por la misión.

Los dos tomaron el dinero y salieron lentamente, sin decir nada.

Ya en la calle, Naruto habló.

-Pues...creo que aceptaré que me entrenen.

-Yo también...

**Bueno, luego de un tiempo, acá está el capítulo, y ya comienzo x el 8...espero que les haya gustado y si fue así dejen sus reviews y si no también para poder mejorarlo, gracias!**


End file.
